Akatsuki Encerrado
by celeste-funky
Summary: Konan sufre a mares por causa de sus compañeros y su lider. Deidara la quieren rescatar y el resto esta sumido viendo peliculas XXX,por lo que estan algo mas "calientitos"... Actualizado capitulo 11, La muñeca de Tobi.
1. La brutalidad de Pein

Hola a todos:

No pude borrar este fic asi que lo reinicie y aquí esta, disfrutenlo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto unos que aparecerán mas adelante que son creación mia.

Letras y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Cap nº1 Akatsuki Encerrado.**

**Somos Akatsuki, somos la elite.**

Nadie sobrevive encerrado sin tener que comenzar por enloquecer en cualquier momento…mas aun sin, por decirlo así… ¡diversión! Entonces los Akatsuki en su guarida, también en veces lo pasan mal, ya que no pueden salir a realizar sus misiones con toda tranquilidad ya que ahora todas las aldeas se han unido en su contra, mas encima con una sola mujer, entre tanto hombre "falto de", esos sentimientos se estos asesinos rango "s" existen también aunque les cueste reconocerlo por su estampa de machos recios…resumiendo, los akatsuki se sienten solos, y esos deseos se transforman en sentimientos de impotencia, rabia, odio y todo lo que termine en pelea.

Es por eso que el caos dentro de la guarida akatsuki se hace ver en cualquier momento…

Konan llegaba a la sala principal de la base akatsuki, transformada en la Hot Cinema Akatsuki, en donde la mayoría estaban en lo suyo, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, hasta Zetsu mas escondido que colaless como siempre, e incluso Uchiha Itachi pero este solo lo hacia porque no tenia mas que hacer, no por fanatismo y tenia la capa hasta la nariz haciendo que se vean esos oscuros ojos solamente, fríos e indiferentes ojos que solo observaban la situación, mientras los demás si habían agarrado la maña de ver películas pornográficas para "matar el tiempo"…hecho que por supuesto molestaba de sobremanera a Konan porque sentía que le faltaban el respeto, mas aun cuando la veían con sarcasmo porque, como sabrán, estas películas dan rienda suelta a la imaginación y a la kunoichi de papel le enfurecía el solo que piensen con lascivia hacia ella al momento de aparecer ante sus ojos…

Konan al darse cuenta que los susodichos compañeros akatsuki miraban sus celebres películas, suspiro de hartazgo pero mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Zetsu sonreírle y a su lado claro guiñarle el ojo:

-¡Qué mierda miras, planta desgraciada!-le grita ella indignada por el gesto de Zetsu.

-¿Quién te está mirando mierda, joder?-le responde Zetsu desde su lado oscuro mintiendo para variar.

-¡Te vi, planta $&%&%, te vi!¡Planta ordinaria!- Konan le grita enfurecida…

-¡zorra fea! tenemos cosas mejor que ver que tu inútil figura…-le reparo Zetsu de su lado claro(si claro y guiñándole el ojo, cochino)

-¡ya basta corten su jaleo!-decía entrando en la sala el líder de Akatsuki

-esa mierda empezó Pein…-acusa Konan furioso.

-vos empezaste hija de….-le repara Zetsu.

-¡córtala planta de mierda! ¡Te dije que la cortes!- le grita Pein.

-¡pero si ella empezó!-se defendía su lado claro.

-¿quieres que te eche pesticida mierda?el me miro Pein, me miro.-le reclama Konan a Pein apuntando al acusado.

-¡Ya! corten su jaleo, o si no-amenaza el pelinaranja.

Konan con la mirada le hacia ver los garabatos a Zetsu que no podía decirle por la presencia de líder, y Zetsu se quería cerrar de ganas de comerse con zapatos a la furiosa peliazulada…

-¡hasta cuando mierda van a cortar su show ustedes dos!-les vuelve a gritar Pein a ambos.

-¡hasta cuando me la coma, jujujujuju!-se le escapa a su lado oscuro.

- aquí nadie va a matar a nadie! Saben que no nos podemos matar entre nosotros ¡par de idiotas!-les recalcaba el líder bastante ofuscado.

-¡como que no! Acaso me tengo que dejar…-señala indignada la peliazulada.

-¡¿Dejar que?!-le pregunta el líder con el ceño fruncido.

-¡que me martiricen y falten el respeto!-responde Konan alterada.

Hidan ya cabreado de oír la discusión mientras veía el film del día…, decidió "meter mano":

-¡OE, OE, OE pues! Corten el jaleo que no nos dejan ver la película de hoy, venga!-les grito el jashinista

-¡Y quien te llamo a que te metas idiota, sigue contemplado tus gilipolleces tranquilo mierda!-le increpa Pein molesto por la actitud del peliblanco.

-OE, NO ES PARA QUE ME JODAS ASI TAMPOCO , JODER.-se defiende Hidan mas molesto aun.

-Y ESTOS IDIOTAS METIDOS AQUÍ CASI TODO EL SANTO DIA PEIN.-reclama Konan contra todos.

-¡Ya _K_onan cálmate!...vamos al cuarto.-indica Pein hablandole mas despacio.

-¿Y para que me quieres llevar al cuarto?-le rebate Konan ofuscada mirándolo con rabia.

- Shshshsh…..no me alegues, recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente los dos-le dice en voz baja Pein y algo molesto…

- Menos mal…llévatela luego no ves que nos tiene hartos a todos!-alego Zetsu desde su lado oscuro.

Konan no se aguantó más para darle su merecido a Zetsu y se lanzó como leona con todo sobre el herbívoro…

-¡Ahora veras planta, te haré picadillo!-la kunoichi se le acerca rápidamente haciendo sellos con sus manos a punto de sacar sus papeles cortantes pero justo en ese instante, Pein le detiene el ataque poniéndosele en frente…

-¡Salte Pein, que te crees!-le grita ella muy alterada.

-AJAJAJAJAJA…¡¡Estas loca mujer!! Oye Pein sácala de aquí antes que me la coma JAJAJAJA…debes ser deliciosa con algo de salsa JAJAJAJA.-en eso Zetsu se recordó de algo importante para él…

-PEIN, ME ESTA JODIENDO LA PACIENCIA QUE NO LO VES, DEBO HACERME RESPETAR.-le grita Konan y Pein ni se mueve.

-Oye Pein, voy a salir a alimentar a mis amores, sabes que no pueden vivir con la comida que les deje ayer…-señalo Zetsu a través de su lado claro(deben ser sus plantitas)

-¡Sal sonde quieras mierda!, y no me interrumpas mas…-le contesto el altivo líder.

Pein agarra a Konan bruscamente de un brazo:

-¡Pero que haces! ¡Suéltame!-le dice Konan forcejeando su brazo.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, anda que tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar.-le indica Pein.

-¿De que lado estas Pein?-pregunta ella al líder dudosa.

-Del lado del orden y la disciplina dentro de la base.-le responde el líder.

Konan levanto una ceja incrédula y dijo:

- ¿Cómo? Llamas orden y disciplina el estar viendo esas películas cochinas de Hidan… ¡esa panda de degenerados esta ahí con cara de idiotas!-termina de decir la peliazul y a todos los aludidos se les cae una gotita estilo anime, podía ser verdad, el celebre grupo de Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu eran los que siempre se encontraban "contemplando" la televisión, menos a Itachi el frio que solo miraba para matar el tiempo.

-¡Ya me tiene enfermo con sus gritos Pein llévatela por el bien de todos!-dice Kisame lamentándose.

Todos los akatsuki presentes miraron seriamente a su líder, como obligándole a obedecer por el bien y la paz de la mayoría, en este caso era poder ver la película porno del día…siempre era así Konan y sus histéricas opiniones eran pasadas por alto por todos, hasta por el mismo Pein, la peliazul era minoría y el líder no tenia de otra, mientras Itachi, en un rincón observaba toda la situación tapado hasta los ojos como siempre.

-¡Esta bien! Pero a nadie se le ocurra interrumpirme…estaré ocupado-señala Pein sin soltarle el brazo a Konan.

-¡Solo dejen ver la película en paz malditos pringaos!-grita Hidan tomando un refresco de ninja cola y Kakuzu lo apoya:

-¡Si pues coño!! Tenemos cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que ir a ver tu horripilante cara Pein.-indica el oriundo de la cascada y Kisame se suma a la causa:

-¡Si pues!! Como estar viendo los videos prohibidos de Megan Fox con sus ex ¡Venga!-señalo con ojos de pervertido el piel azulado y Zetsu se llego a cerrar burlándose de la kunoichi de papel.

Pein tironea del brazo a Konan y la obliga a seguirla por uno de los pasillos:

-¡Suéltame! oye que haces! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-grita Konan comenzando a desesperarse mientras los malos akatsuki se vovian a reacomodar en los sillones para seguir contemplando su película y ninguno se compadecía de la incomprendida kunoichi que trataba de soltarse inútilmente del jefe de todos los renegados…

-¡AAAAAAAAA! SUELTAME ME HACES DAÑO.-le señala Konan a Pein y el sonríe un poco.

-¡ya no aguanto más! ¡Pein hazla callar! ¡Justo estamos en la mejor parte!¡y esa no se calla!-indica Kisame.

-Si… ¡Sharon Stone ganó millones con ese cruce de piernas!-señalo un entusiasmado Kakuzu.

-Si y de ahí seguimos con la de Megancita Fox coños, jujujujuju.-dice Kisame abriendo otra lata de cerveza mientras Pein le cierra la boca con una mano a Konan bruscamente y la sigue arrastrando a lo lejos por los pasillos…ahogando sus gritos…

-¡Ya era hora! Ahora si nos podremos concentrar mucho mejor.-rie Kisame frotándose las manos.

-¡Ya pues córtala tu también tiburón de agua dulce que no me dejas concentrarme en la película no me jodas!-regaña Hidan con una vena en la frente.

Itachi nunca hablaba pero pensaba: -"y pensar que estos son respetados y temidos QUE VERGÜENZA".- decía el Uchiha en sus pensamientos. Este se conformaba con la tranquilidad del encierro y le daba lo mismo que su hermano anduviera buscándolo desesperado afuera para cobrarse su venganza; muy cómodo Itachi hacia de las suyas ahí en la guarida Akatsuki, sin prever lo que Sasuke tramaba…

Mientras todos los demás akatsuki seguían mirando su película, solo faltaba Sasori, Deidara y Tobi. El marionetista era el más fino de todos y como no sentía nada (digo deseos carnales porque se convirtió en marioneta, como ya saben) no le encontraba el brillo a las películas de los demas y se la pasaba perfeccionando las trampas de sus marionetas y Tobi jugaba como siempre molestando a Deidara y los demás ya que no entendía lo que sus pervertidos compañeros veían…

En eso aparece que el líder arrastraba a Konan por un pasillo cuando de una de las habitaciones apareció vestido de conejo Tobi con una zanahoria en la mano…

Tobi sorprendido:

- ¡PEIN-SAMA! ¿Adonde lleva a mi florcita así?!.-pregunta Tobi refiriéndose a Konan (florcita porque a él ella le parecia una)

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!¡YA METETE AL HOYO DE DONDE SALISTE ANTES DE QUE TE META YO!-lo amenazo Pein con mirada asesina sin soltar a Konan pero esta logra soltarse un poco:

-¡Tobi! ¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEEE!.-le pide desesperadamente al buen chico.

Tobi se atrevía en su inocencia a gritar frente al líder…

-¡oh Konan-san! ¡Necesitar a Tobi y SUPER TOBI CONEJO DEBE AYUDAR A SU FLORCITA BELLA!-grita Tobi con pose cool y a Pein se le hincha una vena en la frente de rabia.

Entonces Tobi pega un gigantesco salto por encima de la cabeza del líder, el que lo detiene en el aire agarrándolo de un pie… (Pobre Tobi nunca le resultan sus espectaculares salvatajes)

-WUAAAAAA…-grita el conejo…digo Tobi sorprendido

-Ay…que idiota.-dice Konan observando como Pein con una mano hace girar a Tobi conejo como a un estropajo humano por los aires y con la otra sostiene a Konan tomándola de la boca sin soltarla haciendo gala de sus habilidades.

-WUAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOO PEIN-SAMA, TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y…NO QUIERE VOMITAR , NO QUIERE VOMITAR, NO QUIEREEEE…-grita Tobi mareado dándole nauseas de tanto girarlo en el aire.

-CALLATE MIERDA, TU TE LA BUSCASTE INSECTO INFELIZ.-le alega Pein sin soltar a ninguna de sus victimas entonces Konan le muerde la mano:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY CON%$%$%$%$&%&.-grita Pein enfurecido y adolorido por el singular ataque de la kunoichi soltándola cayendo esta al piso y él termina por azotar al pobre Tobi contra la pared a tal velocidad.

-AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY-grita Tobi tapándose la boca de las nauseas y chocando contra la pared y Konan se espanta.

-ESO TE MERECES POR DESGRACIADO PEIN, MIRA LO QUE HACES CON ESE POBRE ANIMAL Y CONMIGO, ¿QUE NO TIENES HONOR?-le vuelve a gritar Konan y Pein que la mira con mas odio y con la mano llena de sangre la vuelve a amordazar bruscamente y ella se niega otra vez a someterse a la voluntad de su superior (ella no lo respeta por insolente y orgulloso por su posición como lider-inner: igual es sexy)

-¡Aquí mando yo mierda y nadie se atreverá a contrariarme insecto inmundo!-le grito Pein al chico enmascarado que estaba pegado en la pared como una imagen de esas para salas de cuidados para niños pequeños, totalmente inmóvil y Pein rojo de rabia apretando firme con un brazo a la kunoichi. (Los que quieran imagínense toda esta secuencia con esa cancion MALO , MALO DE BEBE)

-¡BESTIA! ¡ANIMAL! ¡TE ODIO PEIN!¡POR ESO NO TE DARE LO QUE TANTO ANHELAS!-le grita Konan convencida y él la fulmina con su rinnegan de odio. (inner: que lindo es Pein-carajo )

-¡SILENCIO MI AMOR QUE AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO!- le señala Pein apretándole la boca y acercándose a su rostro como un verdadero criminal.

-Maldito.-logra articular Konan con la mano de Pein en la boca mientras la seguía arrastrando dejando a Tobi echo un espantajo pegado en la pared patiabierto como si lo hubieran pegado junto a ella mientras aqule show de gritos aun se oia a los lejos y Kisame se queja:

-Esa maldita sigue con el escándalo, ya me estoy fastidiando, deberíamos salir a hacer misiones, no importa que nos persigan los de Konoha o quien sea, ¡demostrémosles quienes son los mejores!-señala Kisame parándose con pose cool(la canción de fondo de Kisame es _BLUE_ de Eiffel 65)

-Claro a ti no te persiguen como a mi Kisame-san-acoto Uchiha pillado.

-Verdad que si eres popular afuera Uchiha maldito, todos te quieren cagar, jajajaja.-se burla Hidan sarcásticamente (la canción de Hidan sera _Rico, Suave_ de _Gerardo_ por si la ubican…)

-cállense mierda que no me dejan ver la película, joder!-reclama Kakuzu con una fuente llena de palomitas de maíz(vaya entretención tienen estos akatsuki en la cueva-inner:y eso que no has visto nada aun)

-No es necesario que lo digas momia, yo también quiero lo mismo.-señala Hidan volviéndose a concentrar en su película.

-jejejeje, ¿saben que creo? Que Pein se va a echar a Konan esta noche jejeje.-habla el lado oscuro de Zetsu poseído por el sarcasmo y todos se le van encima.

-CALLATE MIERDA NO VES QUE ESTAMOS CONCENTRADOS EN LA PELICULA.-le grita Kisame tirándole lo que primero encontró, el remoto y los demás hacen lo mismo haciéndole caer papeles, cojines y latas de cerveza por la Venus atrapamoscas a Zetsu el cual no le quedo otra que cerrarse:

-ANDALE QUE TIOS MAS CALIENTES-decía Zetsu (¿y el?)cerrándose por completo y dispuesto a ir a husmear lo que sucedería con la feliz pareja de ninjas que llegaban a destino.

Por fin Pein abrió una puerta y metió a Konan en una forma brutal hacia adentro, haciéndola caer de hocico al piso…( inner: Que romántico -estos akatsuki son cosa seria)

-AAAAAAAAYYY.-grita ella al verse azotada de esa forma tan salvaje (sigue la canción _Malo eres_.-inner: no se ustedes pero le queda perfecto a esta escena en particular)

Aquel era el antiguo cuarto de Orochimaru, el más oscuro, el más siniestro de todos lo cuartos era aquel en donde ahora Konan quedaría a su suerte y ella grita:

-NOOOOOOOOO.-con dramatismo y desesperación (quien no)

Ahora Pein la observaba desde la puerta, frío e incólume ante la desesperación de su compañera de equipo.

-¡Que vas a hacer Pein! ¿No pensarás dejarme aquí adentro encerrada sin ni un hueco para escapar con mi origami?-le pregunta Konan en el piso y Pein incólume se atrevió a sacar un cigarro y lo prendió con un encendedor que saco de su bolsillo de su capa, como haciendo burla ante la situación de la chica se veía en sombra ya que no había ni un destello de luminosidad en todo ese maldito cuarto abandonado…

-MALDITOO… Si te atreves a dejarme aquí los destruiré a todos de alguna forma!-amenaza Konan con lagrimas en sus ojos y al incólume líder parecía no afectarle en nada las amenazas e intrigas de la enfurecida y la hacia sentirse aun peor.

Konan no espero a ser mas humillada y se lanzó a la puerta donde estaba el líder fumando de lo lindo en un segundo para lograr escapar, pero el líder de akatsuki es un muro como el de China, pasar por encima de el era imposible, sino pregúntenle a Tobi que seguía pegado en la pared (-inner es que me lo imagino y es demasiado freek vestido de conejo) el la agarra en el aire dejándola colgada del hombro, claro que esto no es nada romántico.

-¿adonde crees que vas Konan?-ironiza Pein con la chica colgándole del hombro:

-A LA MIERDA PEIN, CUALQUIER COSA MENOS TU ACOSO Y LA DE ESOS ESTUPIDOS CALIENTES DE MIERDA.-le grita la peliazul resumiendo su molestia en esas reveladoras palabras al puro estilo de los improperios de Hidan.

-¿Películas sucias y ordinarias me decías mi amor? Mmmm...…mmm jeje.-murmura pervertidamente un orgasmo el provocativo Pein y a Konan se le cae una gotita estilo anime.

-PERVERTIDO CON%&%&%6.-le vuelve a gritar Konan y este se cabrea y la lanza nuevamente al suelo haciéndola caer esta vez de sentón y se comienza a reír socarronamente:

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, lo ves, si tan solo entraras a negociar conmigo Konan, mi amor.-le dice Pein con una sonrisa de superioridad y con el rinnegan brillándole pero Konan no quiere someterse por su propia voluntad y sigue con sus gritos:

-ANDATE A LA MIERDA.-le grita desde el suelo la kunoichi llena de impotencia y a Pein se le va acabando la paciencia:

-SILENCIO KONAN MI AMOR, PORQUE SI NO TE CALLAS Y TERMINAS TU ESCANDALO, TE VIOLARE, OISTEEEEE.-le advierte Pein sin mas y tirándole el cigarro a la chica en señal de advertencia y esta lo esquiva apenas pero aun así esta muy asustada por las palabras del dueño del rinnegan.

-¿QUEE? ¡ERES UN MALDITO SICOPATA NO EL DIOS QUIEN DICES SER, MALDITO!-Konan no se calla y sigue lanzándole improperios al líder de Akatsuki y este no se aguanta mas y se le acerca amenazadoramente y la chica se asusta mirándolo con terror.

Entonces ya casi encima de ella él se detiene:

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAAAAAAAAS!-

Grito Pein ante la mirada atónita y llena de horror de Konan tendida en el suelo, como una presa acorralada bajo las garras de un depredador…

*****************************

Este es solo el primero asi que no se desesperen.

Opiniones, atentados, tomatazos, felicitaciones, para eso estan los reviews.


	2. Queremos ver television

De vuelta:

Debo repetir que los akatsuki pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto-sama** autor de Naruto del que salen estos tipos que dan la inspiración suficiente para hacer parodias como estas.

Esta es su segunda parte reiniciada, aquí les va:

**Akatsuki Encerrado(y muy bien encerrado )**

"**Queremos ver televisión"**

Al otro día, ya a las 7:00 AM la mayoría de los akatsuki estaban mirando nuevamente sus famosas películas en el salón principal de la base…allí pegados al TV contemplaban un video especial con las mejores sesiones fotográficas de Megan Fox.(asesinos de rango S eh…)

-¡Hey!¡Venga!¡Venga! ¡Que buena esta la meña!.-exclama Kisame entusiasta al ver a la joven actriz en bikini.

-Oh si…anoche soñé con la condenada y rece a Jashin para poder contemplarla otra vez.-dice Hidan con brillo en los ojos.

-AJAJAJA…jashinista pervertido, después de todo es una buena inversión arrendar este tipo de películas.-añade Kakuzu pervertido.

-Oye si fue Tobi el que nos las dio.-le rebatió Kisame.

En ese momento aparecía el líder en bata de dormir en la sala, el cual se sorprendía al ver a sus subordinados nuevamente en la sala viendo TV y a esa hora tan temprano…

-Pero… ¡que diablos hacen aquí a esta hora!.-le pregunta paralizado el líder.

-eh...eh…(con gotitas en el rostro)¡Jefe! Solo teníamos deseos de ver un poco de televisión.-dice Kisame con los dedos estilo Hinata e Hidan lo apoya:

-he si, es que anoche no alcanzamos a ver la película completa.- mintiendo.

- ¿así verdad?-dice Pein sarcástico.

Kisame , Hidan y Kakuzu contestaron al unísono con cara de chicos buenos…

-¡SIIII!!.-mostrando unos horribles dientes.

Pein guardo silencio durante algunos segundos:

-QUE CREEN QUE SOY GILIPOLLAS.- les increpo el líder totalmente ofuscado

Aquel grito se escucho por casi toda la base y termino por despertar a los demás akatsuki que se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los tres mentirosillos quedaron mudos y goteándoles sudor por todos lados…

-¿Qué mierda creen que están hacen mierda? ¡Ah! –les vuelve a gritar Pein.

-hey… no hacemos nada malo, solo estamos mirando una película ¡no es para que nos trates así joder!-se defiende Hidan y Kisame lo apoya:

- Si pues jefe…que tiene de malo no estamos molestando a nadie además que nos instruimos para las batallas…(inner: vaya instrucción…)

Pein los quedo observando despectivamente con cara de no creerles ni tantito lo que decían y el que mas transpiraba era Kisame por esa piel azul tan rara.

-Ustedes piensan que así podremos alcanzar el control definitivo, así viendo películas cochinas ¿verdad? Mientras ustedes se sacian allá afuera esas malditas moscas de Hebi y el tal Sasuke Uchiha hermano de esa rata de Itachi están preparándose para jodernos en cualquier momento, estamos ocultos por un tiempo pero no por mucho, ¡pero no es para que estén desperdiciando el tiempo en esas gilipolleces!-los regaña Pein.

-¡Pero jefe! No podemos ni entrenar porque casi nos matamos de las ganas de salir afuera a pasarla bien…no somos esclavos, somos hombres de carne y hueso.-rebate Kakuzu.

-Hey Kakuzu tu no sientes necesidad de eso, ya eres una momia.-le dice Hidan burlonamente.

-TONTOS… Si estamos aquí es para perderles el rastro a esos malditos que entorpecen nuestra búsqueda de bijus, solo por eso, además de acumular chakra para la próxima extracción de bijus que creo que corresponderá al de 2 colas…así que deben prepararse…

¡Malditos descerebrados! -aconseja sabia y dulcemente el líder.

- y que tanto con esos pringaos de Konoha, hay solo uno de ellos que parece ser fuerte.-señala Kisame(quizás lo dice por Guy sensei o por Kakashi)

Itachi justo entra en la sala en boxer:

-¿Que mierda sucede aquí? Sus gritos me despertaron-se queja el Uchiha mientras Kisame se espanta:

-Con%$%$%$ como te atreves a aparecerte en cueros ante nosotros mierda.-lo reta el ninja de la niebla impresionado por la osadía del pelinegro.

-¡Este líder ya nos esta colmando la poca y nada de paciencia que nos va quedando así de encerrados, Jashin-sama debe estar furioso porque no le he ofrecido sacrificios y ya me estoy desesperando, Kakuzu, tendrás que estar alerta porque no creo que aguante por mucho mas tiempo oe…-sugirió el religioso quien se paro de su sillón hasta la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, ya necesitaba "refrescarse".

-Cuidado Hidan, sabes que no nos mataremos entre nosotros ley 36.364 inciso nº 3 y 4 del código del Akatsuki .-le indica Pein con mirada asesina e Hidan se detiene en seco:

-Cuidado tu, ¡Yo no estoy ni ahí con lo que dices, estoy en deuda con dios por estar encerrado y mas encima te atreves a privarme de brindarle sacrificios a Jashin-sama, eres un pecador y te iras al infierno primero que todos.-termina por decir el peliblanco.

En ese instante Hidan le lanza su guadaña al líder que ni se inmuta ante el ataque:

- ¡No seas imbecil Hidan coño!-le grita Kakuzu.

Pein lo detiene como si nada mientras Itachi en bóxer, Kisame boquiabierto y un Kakuzu transpirado miraban la patética escena del jashinista… (Bueno es el líder ¿que mas se le podría pedir no?)

- Desgraciado, serás el más perfecto y grande sacrificio que le pueda dar a Jashin-sama, algún día, ALGUN DIA-amenazaba Hidan alterado.

-¡ALGUN DIA PODRAS CERRAR TU BOCOTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-lo reta Uchiha mas que aburrido atreviéndose a hacer callar al jashinista en el idioma apropiado para que el religioso lo entienda…

-Uchiha…tu…maricon de m...-lo increpa Hidan indignado.

Itachi lo miro con ojos asesinos; con el religioso sacaban chispas… (perdón pero debo recordar que Itachi sigue en boxers y son negros muy apegados…)

-Con razón están en la lista de criminales mas buscados.-señala Pein

- Ya pues, Hidan corta tu jaleo de una, no vez que Pein es el único que puede ser líder, sino aceptas estas fuera, junto con las ganas de poder ver las películas que tenemos y aun no vemos…y que nos costaron mucho dinero pues!-dice Kakuzu como siempre tratando de defender sus propios intereses…

Pein le devolvió el arma a Hidan el cual la tomo y se la pego en la espalda, así tal cual como siempre se le queda pegada (es que así se ve en el anime y es que tiene un magnetismo especial para atraer las cosas jejeje)

-Por esta vez te salvo la ambición de Kakuzu y la petulancia del maldito de Uchiha Pein, pero al igual como advertí al avariento de Kakuzu tendrás que caminar de espaldas porque mis ganas de joderlos no se me quitaran con nada, mas si me niegas poder ver a Megan Fox en tanga por la TV. -decía el jashinista seriamente que cualquier le creería.

Pein se quedo pensativo, se acerca al TV, toma el control y la apaga (como para enfriar los ánimos no?)

-¿oye que haces?-pregunta Hidan

- No creo que sea la solución al problema-sugirió el pelinegro Uchiha con las manos en la cintura como un modelo y Kisame lo miraba como a un bicho raro.

-"No se que le encuentran las chicas a este pelmazo, yo no le veo nada bueno".-pensaba Kisame al ver a Itachi tan despreocupado.

-¡Silencio! ¿Así que ese es tu problema Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame? ¿Solo quieren que los deje ver esas raras películas que traen Tobi y Zetsu de afuera?-pregunta Pein extrañado.

-¡SI PUES COÑO, QUE NO AGUANTO!-le responde Hidan desesperado.

-IMBECILES.-les dice Pein y les tira el control específicamente al rostro de Kisame que tenia la boca abierta mirando a Itachi con asco.

- Auch! Hey…que te pasa Pein, yo estaba tranquilo, pero sigamos viendo la película muchachos!-dice Kisame despertando de su trance mental.

-Y no nos darás ninguna solución, hasta yo estoy estresado aquí, sin saber por donde me andará persiguiendo mi onissan Sasuke, ya extraño sus gritos y amenazas, sinceramente me divierto mucho con eso y ahora solo debo conformarme con mirar la cara de incompetencia y fealdad de Kisame y los demás aparte de la TV y lo que todos aquí ven…xxx…que vergüenza!-señala Uchiha en boxer con las manos en la cintura.

-Tu Itachi estas por encima de estos y te quejas! ¡Oye…andas a desnudas, que te crees! ¡Anda a ponerte ropa mierda!-dice Pein algo pillado. ( a la horita que se da cuenta Pein, se nota que es lento)

-Déjalo así no más con tal Konan no esta.-argumenta Kisame volviendo a centrarse en la película.

Pein con una vena en la frente: -¿que quieres decir con que…?

-¡Kisame, cierra el pico!-le grita Kakuzu

- ¡Ya basta! Esta bien…para que no se vuelvan a estresar las mierdas, hoy convocare a concilio grado 4 en la base.-señala Pein mirando seriamente a sus subordinados.

-¿OHHH…? -repiten todos ante la repentina solución de Pein.

Concilio grado 4 es cuando la situación se vuelve insostenible para akatsuki, o sea cuando ni Pein puede con algún conflicto suscitado que desencajone con todo dentro de los preceptos de la organización más buscada, temida, oscura, fuerte, impetuosa de todo el mundo ninja.

- ¿Que sucede…hay cambio de planes?-pregunta Itachi en cueros.

- Ojala y se trate de cambiar la directiva.-apunta Hidan esperanzado en echar a Pein.

- ¡Hidan, cierra el pico!-vuelve a hacer callar Kakuzu ahora al mas osado de los miembros.

-¡Tranquilos caballeros!, ya verán, les conviene.-argumenta Pein sonriendo.

- Uffff…ojala se trate de dinero, ¡de un aumento!-replica Kakuzu emocionado sin soltar el remoto de la TV.

-no, es algo mejor que eso, creo, pero los convocare a todos, nadie puede faltar, ni Tobi. (Que a propósito no se ha visto de anoche después de tratar de ayudar a Konan de la cual tampoco aun no se sabe nada).

En eso entra en escena Sasori, con un pijama de 2 piezas de seda azul y un oso de peluche en la mano.

-¡Que mierda hacen aquí, no me dejan concentrarme en acariciar mi osito!-reclama el pelirrojo de la arena.

- JAJAJA…creo que Pein tiene razón en pensar que no llegaremos a ningún lado con esta manga de maricones a sueldo.-se burla Kisame.

-OE MALDITO PEZ DE AGUA DULCE, ME LO DICES A MI?-pregunta Hidan sintiéndose aludido con aquello y tomando otra vez su guadaña en las manos.

-hey… ¿de que demonios hablan?-pregunta Sasori perdido con su osito en la mano.

Mientras ellos seguían con sus mutuas frases y dedicatorias especiales, en otro sector de la base, un desorbitado y mancillado Tobi recién se despegaba de la pared en la que la noche anterior Pein lo azoto para quitárselo de encima, esa escena si que era triste, un muy infeliz y descolocado miembro de akatsuki, torpe, pero miembro al cabo, siendo todas las veces golpeado, humillado y maltratado, el hazme reír del grupo si bien era debil ante los demás, tenia la fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse a Pein para defender lo que quería, a Konan de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado y jamás le ha sido correspondido, por su parte Konan abusaba de aquel cariño sincero de Tobi tratándolo como a su mozo, mas cuando se encontraba cerca con Deidara ya que el artista y ella eran muy buenos amigos por su afinidad por el arte y no cabía ninguna posibilidad dentro del mundo de la Akatsuki mujer de un lugar especial para el buen chico.

Tobi limpiándose su celebre trajecito de conejo:

- Ay…no Tobi no poder salvar a mi florcita azulada AUUU-aullaba Tobi desconsolado y con efecto retardado de la noche anterior.

-Tobi no es un buen chico, si no fuera por mi, Konan-san estaría feliz con Deidara-sempai en el jardín y Tobi con ellos jugando…, Tobi esta triste-se lamentaba Tobi caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia su habitación, se supone…

&&&&&&&&

Toc-toc-toc

-¿quién? hum -pregunta una voz inaudible desde entre las sabanas de una cama, pero aun asi tenia su equipo de música encendido escuchando Its my life de BonJovi, el era 100% rock:

-Soy yo Deidara-Sempai.-responde esa voz tan alegre y conocida.

-AH, maldito Tobi justo cuando mas flojera me da levantarme…hum.-le dice el rubio artista mientras se estiraba en la cama y Tobi seguía tocando…

-¡termina de molestar Tobi si no quieres que te cuelgue como el otro día! Hum.-lo amenaza Deidara algo irritado.

-sempai, ¿ha visto a Konan-san?-le pregunta Tobi.

-he…si…ejejee…esta aquí conmigo… hum -claro, Deidara se atreve a decir eso porque es Tobi porque si fuera Pein claro que no bromearía así .

-¡SEMPAAIII!-grita aun mas Tobi haciendo enojar al osado rubio.

-¡Maldición Tobi que mierda quieres! Hum-pregunta Deidara algo hartado.

-Le dice a Konan-san que Tobi quiere conversar con ella porque quedo muy preocupado de anoche que Pein-sama se la llevo colgando a la rastra por los pasillos…

-¿QUEEEEEE…..hum?-y Deidara al oír eso ni supo como le fue a abrir la puerta a Tobi…

-¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Energúmeno habla! Hum… (a Deidara no le impresionaba en lo absoluto ver a Tobi vestido de conejo ya que lo había visto disfrazado de cosas peores que esa)

-¿que Konan-san no le dijo?, Deidara-sempai no escucha a las mujeres como debería!-asevera Tobi muy convencido de la respuesta que le acaba de dar su sempai.

En eso el rubio no aguanto y se le lanza encima al pobre Tobi pescándolo ¡del pescuezo!

-¿Me dirás que le sucedió a Konan ESTUPIDO BICHO?hum.-amenaza el rubio a Tobi tomándolo de cuello (pobrecito)

-Pero si ella esta con Deidara-sempai no debe preocuparse.-contesta Tobi pensando como niño.

-¡Idiota, no esta conmigo, si estuviera ya te abría echo explotar en mil pedazos como te mereces! Hum.-responde el rubio furioso sin soltarlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Konan-san no esta contigo sempai?-vuelve a preguntar con esa inocencia casi enfermante.

-Aaah…Tobi ya no te soporto!¡como puedes ser tan imbecil! Hum.-le grita Deidara ya sin aguantarse.

-Pero sempai dijo que estaba con ella.-repite Tobi sin caer aun.

-¡No es cierto animal estupido! Piensa de una vez y dime.. ¿Qué le hizo Pein a Konan? hum.-pregunta Deidara armándose de paciencia para con Tobi.

Tobi se quedo pensativo mientras el rubio del akatsuki lo colgaba del cuello en el aire.

-Eh...Pues…no lo se sempai.-responde Tobi con inocencia y Deidara lo fulmina con ese ojo azul.

-Tobiiii…hum.-dice el rubio amenazadoramente y a Tobi se le prende la ampolleta:

-Sempai, ¿Qué tal si sacas esas cochinas arcillas y volamos la TV de los sempais para que nos ayuden a buscar a la florcita de mis sueños Sempai?-le recomienda Tobi lleno de infantilismo.

-PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE ANIMAL, yo no me la puedo solo con esos crápulas insaciables, necesito ayuda hum, te necesito a ti hum, a Sasori-no danna hum, a mi abuela, hum.-señala Deidara soltando a conejo Tobi que lo mira con asombro…

-OHHHH…A tu abuela sempai, jajaja, creí que solo Sasori-san te ayudaba con lo que no podías como refregarte la espalda cuando te bañas, jajajaja.-se burla Tobi y Deidara se desfigura:

-AJAJAJAJA, que divertido sempai tu pidiéndole a Sasori-san(imitando la sexy voz del rubio)"Sasori no-danna hum, ¿quieres sobarme un poco mas abajo hum?", AY SI AHÍ DEI (imitando la voz del pelirrojo) hum si, hum ahí Danna, ahí, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-se reía a sus anchas Tobi sin notar la expresión del artista en ese instante y con 2 venas en la frente lanza su grito de guerra y ataque:

-KAAAAAAAAATTT.-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM……

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAJAAJAAA….-

En ese instante desde todos los rincones de la base se escucho una explosión que parecía ser de mediana envergadura lo que se hacia predecir que nuevamente Tobi estaba siendo ajusticiado por los diseños artísticos de Deidara.

Pein llegando a su escritorio,

-Je…otra vez Tobi saca de paciencia a Deidara… ¿esta vez porque habrá sido?-dice Pein sonriendo y cayendo tumbado en su asiento…

Continuara

*******************

SI me dejan sus reviews, mas rápido actualizaré...

Bye bye


	3. ¿Donde estas Konan?

Nuevamente de vuelta:

Con nuevas locuras de un akatsuki encerrado y candente...

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, el autor de la serie Naruto que no seria nada para mí al menos si no estuviera Hidan con el pecho al descubiertoXD.

Letras y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Y aquí tienen:

**Cap nº 3 Akatsuki Encerrado**

**¿Donde estas Konan?**

Aquella explosión se sintió en toda la base, pero nadie sabia exactamente de donde venia, presumían que había sido Deidara pero no sabían el porque…ya que Tobi no había dado señales de vida de la noche anterior desde la desaparición de Konan…  
Allí en la sala o "Hot Cinema Akatsuki", al verse interrumpidos nuevamente los espectadores nº1 de los videos prohibidos de las estrellas de Hollywood reaccionaban en un tono un tanto "suave":

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA SUCEDE?!-grita Hidan un poquito exaltado.

-¿Pero tienes que lanzar semejantes palabrotas Hidan? Nos bajas de categoría con tus insultos…-se quejaba Kakuzu interrumpiendo la visual hacia la tv observando la alteración del peliblanco.

Kisame se paro de su "reservación especial"( tiene uno de los mejores puestos para el "hot cinema") empuñando su Samehada se dispuso a ir al lugar de donde vino el ruido de la explosión del artista.

-¿Adonde vas "tiburón de agua dulce"?-le pregunta Kakuzu abriendo otra lata de cerveza.

-¿Donde crees "momia del 1800 C."?¡Voy a parar el escándalo de ese imbécil de una vez, no ven que no me dejan concentrarme en la película! -apuntó Kisame en tono agresivo y algo fastidiado.

-¡Yo igual voy mierda! ¡Ese artista de pacotilla aprenderá a no interrumpirnos de una buena vez! -decía Hidan sudando de rabia

- je.. no le den tan duro si, recuerden que no nos debemos matar entre nosotros, jejeje…-decía malicioso el avariento del grupo.

Itachi que iba entrando en la sala, ya vestido con su traje Akatsuki y mira extrañado a los dos que iban tan dispuestos quizás a hacer que maldad al pobre Deidara:

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunta Uchiha curioso.

-¡quítate Uchiha!-le dice Hidan tan suave como siempre.

-¿donde se dirigen?-les pregunta Itachi confundido y tan apacible como siempre.

-¿acaso no oíste el estruendo que causo otra vez esa imbecil rubia?..Aparte de ciego... ¡Sordo Itachi! ¡Imposible!-le contesta burlonamente Kisame.

-Creo que no es para tanto llegar a causar mas alboroto del que ha habido, seguramente fue por Tobi como siempre, pero eso no nos debería preocupar tanto como la reunión que tendremos esta tarde…Hidan, Kisame, déjense de echar mas leña al fuego…-habla sabiamente Itachi y Zetsu con Kakuzu se comienzan a reír a carcajadas.

Hidan y Kisame:…………….

-Pero que coño.-se le escapa a Itachi al ver que estaba hablando solo.

-Y yo que creí que después del escándalo de Konan anoche no iba a ver algo mas divertido que presenciar pero Uchiha nos coopera siquiera con eso ¿no Kakuzu? Jujuju.-se burla el lado oscuro de Zetsu y Kakuzu lo apoya observándolo desde su "asiento preferencial" y a Uchiha Itachi se le cae una gota de sudor estilo anime:

-Mejor será que te preocupes de prepararte para el encuentro con tu hermano que te quiere puro dar el bajo si es que pones un pie fuera Uchiha pelmazo! Ajajajajajaja-le dice Kakuzu tomando un sorbo de su cerveza y Uchiha lo mira con odio.

Ambos se seguían burlando del indiferente Uchiha quien salio de la sala pegándole una mirada de odio al tacaño y al caníbal Zetsu y este al ver desaparecer la figura del renegado de la Hoja se le acerca un poco a Kakuzu:

-Me debes el dinero de la apuesta mierda, anoche Pein no le alcanzo a hacer nada a esa corrupta de Konan mierda así que págame.-le ordena su lado claro y Kakuzu se espanta:

-COMO DICES CON$%%&% NO TE PAGARE NADA MIERDA.-le rebate el tacaño defendiendo sus intereses.

-Como que no con%$&%, tienes que pagarme mierda, tu dijiste que no pasaba de anoche y no paso nada mierda así que paga.-le vuelve a indicar el lado claro de Zetsu y Kakuzu seguía negándose…

Mientras Kisame e Hidan se dirigían por los infinitos pasillos de la base hasta el lugar de la explosión, de la nada divisan una extraña figura corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos:

-¿Pero que mierda es eso?-señala Kisame extrañado.

Hidan toma su guadaña con las dos manos en posición de ataque:

-¡es una anima! Pero Jashin me dará el poder para atravesarla con mi hoz de un solo zarpazo jejejeje.-dice el peliblanco sonriente y en posición.

Kisame hace lo mismo y empuña su Samehada nuevamente dispuestos a hacer pedazos a aquella figura tan rara que se les acercaba:

-¿Listo?-dice Hidan

-¡Siempre estoy listo idiota!-agrega Kisame listo para atacar.

-¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-¡pero que mierda!-grita Hidan espantado al ver mas de cerca de aquella forma tan ilusa venir hacia ellos.

-¡¿Pero si eso es Tobi disfrazado otra vez de otra estupidez?!-señala Kisame sonriente y de un solo salto Tobi se lanza por encima de la cabeza del jashinista a toda velocidad.

-¡AHHHH MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO.-le grita Hidan como siempre tan suave.

Tobi se agarra de la cabeza de Hidan como un niño temiendo al agua fría, colgando como podía del fornido cuerpo del inmortal.

-¡OH HIDAN-SAMA, DEIDARA-SEMPAI ME QUIERE COMER!-grita, pero como es increíble como Tobi logra salvarse siempre de todos los ataques.

Hidan tratando de sacarse a Tobi de encima inútilmente:

-¡Tobi maldito te iras al infierno cuando logre quitarte de encima!-

-JAJAJA… ¿pero que demonios Tobi? Eras tu, casi te mandamos al otro mundo, si te sigues disfrazando así te podemos acabar en cualquier momento…-le advirtió el espadachín guardando su arma.

Tobi colgando de Hidan sin soltarse:

-¡Kisame sempai, Deidara-sempai quiere hacer volar a Tobi y no quiere volar sin ser papá aun!-pide ayuda desesperado y Kisame disfruta del show a carcajadas:

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

Hidan agarra a Tobi y se lo logra quitar de encima tomándolo del cuello:

-¡Es la ultima pirueta que pudiste realizar inmundo animal!-

-¡NOOOO! ¡Hidan-sama no colgar a Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico!-

-¡Con que ahí estas, ven para acá "parasito malhecho" hum! -aparece por el mismo pasillo uno de los animales mas bellos y exóticos del manga y el anime de la historia… ¡Deidara!(ejem…se me nota demasiado que me gusta…perdón… inner: ¡nada de perdón, es bello y punto!)

- ah ja! ¿Con que te dignas a aparecer Deidara? Con Hidan te teníamos una sorpresa…jeje…-rie malicioso Kisame.

-¿pero porque cuelgas al parasito he Hidan, suelta que aun no termino con el! hum…-dice el rubio extrañado-¡no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, Tobi aun tenemos algo pendiente! hum…

Hidan colgando del cuello a Tobi sonrie maliciosamente:

-je, no osaras, es un nuevo sacrificio para Jashin-sama así que vete con tus cuatro bocas a otra parte rubio malhecho.-

-¡Deidara-sempai!-grita Tobi tratando se soltarse del enfurecido Hidan.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA…Tobi naciste para hacerme reír JAJAJAJA.-se sigue burlando Kisame.

-¡esto es lo que de una buena vez debemos detener! -esa voz tan profunda, seria y cortante solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona…

Todos se quedaron asombrados mirando al líder quien los miro con ojos asesinos y llenos de odio…menos Tobi que movía las piernas como un verdadero conejo atrapado…

-¡OH PEIN-SAMA! POR FIN MI SALVACION HA LLEGADO ¡TOBI ESTA SALVADOOOO!-exclama el conejo emocionado.

-¡cállate mierda! ¿Que acaso crees que te soltare?-dice Hidan sarcástico.

-Suelta a esa mierda Hidan, no vale la pena matar a un mosco mas, ahora daremos inicio al concilio, eso es lo importante ahora, y si siguen jodiendose entre ustedes ¡no haremos ni una reunión mierda y que se cojan unos con otros como se les plazca!-advierte Pein con maldad por medio de su rinnegan.

-¿Concilio, hum? Pero como demonios crees que…-

Kisame interrumpe a Deidara:

- ¿Este animal no sabia que había reunión especial hoy no?-refiriéndose a Deidara.

- ¡Ni idea, no me la paso en su "hot cinema" todo el santo día como ustedes manga de calientes de mierda hum!-señala el rubio ofensivamente.

-Claro, porque tienes a Sasori JAJAJAJAJA-le responde Kisame.

-CALLADOS MIERDA, si siguen con sus hostilidades, pueden irse a la mierda AHORA.-les regaña Pein absolutamente aburrido de sus subordinados y Hidan se siente postergado:

-¿Qué? Como osas de interrumpir una ceremonia de sacrificio a Jashin-sama maldito ateo, te iras directo al infierno!-señala Hidan a Pein y este más incólume que nunca lo miro como si nada y siguió por el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones volteándose un poco y diciendo:

-haz lo que quieras Hidan, pero les diré que si no van todos ahora al concilio, ya se pueden ir olvidando de escapar de aquí en una semana, y allá ustedes si aguantan el fastidio de estar encerrados sin ni un tipo de escape emocional, afectivo y que se yo.-y al escucharlo Kisame se siente ofendido:

-hey…claro, como tu tienes a Konan…de que te preocupas!-

Pein frunció el ceño:

-eso no significa nada…-dice Pein sin darle mayor importancia a aquello.

Tobi aun colgando en el aire:

- ¡PEIN-SAMA, ¿Dónde esta mi florcita adorada?-

Al escuchar a Tobi todos quedaron extrañados…y Hidan sujetándolo más fuerte lo amenaza:

-Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo sabandija escueta en vez de hablar gilipolleces.-

- hey Pein, a propósito, ¿donde esta Konan?hum-pregunta Deidara y  
Tobi se suma:

-iSI! ¿Donde esta mi florcita?-pregunta Tobi con inocencia y Pein sonrío sarcástico:

-esta bien…, ella esta bien no se preocupen, los espero en la sala.-

Y el terrible líder los deja con la sarta de preguntas a pedir de boca y mirándose extrañados, en eso Hidan suelta al pobre Tobi quien ni les describo como cae al suelo:

-Por hoy te salvaste Tobi, pero mañana no tendrás la misma suerte si te atreves a molestar a un siervo de Jashin-sama, jejeje.-

- Creo que esta mierda le sirve a mas de un dios por toda la cantidad de veces que se ha salvado de tu juicio divino he Hidan?-deduce Kisame y el jashinista lo mira irritado:

- ¿te estas burlando de mi "pez asexual"?-

-No, claro que no, solo digo que Tobi parece gato, no conejo, je.-se disculpa Kisame apenas.

- ayyyy…Tobi no sabe porque lo tratan tan mal si es un buen chico.-dice el conejo en el piso y se le acerca Deidara tomandolo de las orejas de conejo de su disfraz:

-¿Tu, sospechas donde mierda esta Konan? Hum.-le pregunta nuevamente.

-no Deidara-sempai, si lo supiera ya la habría ido a buscar.-

-¡maldición! ¡Ahora como mierda daremos con ella!hum.-dice Deidara y Kisame se cabrea:

- ¡dejen de entrometerse con lo que no les importa mierda!-les grita a ambos.

-Konan es de Pein, ¿que no lo ven?, se la debe haber servido en bandeja de plata anoche después de zamarrearla como se merecía AJAJAJAJA-se burla Kisame y Deidara lo mira con odio.

Kisame se burla de la preocupación que siente Tobi y Deidara por Konan entonces este suelta a Tobi:

-¿si lo fuera lo dirían no? Además… ¿tu que sabes de ella?hum.-rebate el rubio.

-mmm… ¿y acaso tu sabes mucho?, veo que no se te da mal con ella, je y yo perdiendo el tiempo en las películas de Tobi, si hubiera sabido que Konan es tan accesible, yo.-habla Hidan y Deidara con una vena en la frente lo interrumpe:  
- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO SIQUIERA! ¿OISTE? Hum.-aclara el artista enfurecido y el peliblanco sonrie con malicia:

- hey…tranquilo "4 bocas", no le pienso hacer daño.-

-ahora veras…hum.-y Deidara cabreado se va encima de Hidan y Kisame desenvaina nuevamente su Samehada:

-Si quieren pelear háganlo afuera porque no les dejare que arruinen mi oportunidad de darle solución a toda esta mierda ¿oyeron?-advierte Kisame poniendo su Samehada entre ambos akatsuki y Deidara razona y cuenta hasta diez sin dejar de mirar con odio a Hidan que cómodamente se dispuso a seguir al líder hacia la sala de reuniones, dejando al rubio artista con las ganas de darle su merecido, ya que si no hubiera intervenido Kisame, otra explosión se habría sentido.

Salio por el pasillo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, esto hizo que Deidara mas se enfureciera pero aun así desistió de atacarlo.

Kisame guardando su espada:

-Así me gusta, ya estamos hartos de tanta mierda y si te preocupa tanto esa kunoichi escandalosa, creo que Pein la soltara en un par de días de donde quiera que este.-

Y se fue por el mismo pasillo hacia el concilio grado 4 convocado por Pein.

Deidara pensaba lo peor, no solo por Konan sino porque los demás se daban cuenta de su interés particular por la peliazulada:

-¡mierda! Hum-pensó.

Tobi se acaba de levantar apenas del suelo limpiándose su trajecillo.

Deidara-sempai… ¿Dónde estará Konan-san?- pregunta el pobre Tobi todo molido.

-No lo se hum, pero la buscaremos Tobi, esto no se quedara así oíste…hum.-asegura Deidara y Tobi pega un salto:

-¡SI…! ¡Tobi buscara a Konan-san y le dará besos!-grita entusiasmado.

Deidara en sus pensamientos llamaba a Konan y algo presentía que le estaba pasando así es que agarro a Tobi y se fueron volando por los pasillos a buscar algún rastro de la peliazul por cualquier lugar de la base donde pudiera estar, ya que Pein no la dejaría irse fuera de la guarida.

Continuara...


	4. El Concilio 20

Buenas a todos:

Otro loco capitulo tan loco como siempre, solo leanXD.

Estos personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, lastima que a ninguna fan se los quiera dar...

Letras y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Que lo disfruten:

**Akatsuki enclaustrado cap°4**

"**El concilio parte I"**

Mientras Deidara y Tobi corrían por los pasillos buscando a Konan a pesar de la advertencia que hizo el líder sobre ella, Sasori, el "Master of puppets" se encontraba en el taller de la base ahora arreglando la nueva marioneta de su colección…cuando entra el rubio artista de golpe:

-¡Sasori no-danna! ¿Ha viso a Konan-san…hum?- Pregunta agitado tanto correr.

Sasori lo queda mirando algo extrañado…

-no la he visto, supe de que Pein la arrastro anoche…pero ese maldito si la tiene escondida por algo será ¿no? No podremos hacer mucho Deidara he…

Deidara: -pero algo debemos hacer…pensé que te interesaba el bienestar de ella, como siempre estaban conversando cuando no estaba conmigo…hum, la hemos buscado en todos lados con el idiota de Tobi y ni un papel encontramos…hum

Sasori: -pero que hay con eso, siempre estas envidioso de mi arte y de que sea mejor que tu…

-Danna no hay tiempo para eso, presiento que ella esta en peligro…hum

Sasori se pone enfrente de Deidara mirándolo serio: -Bueno, veremos que haremos al respecto, pero no te confíes, ese Pein y todos parecen estar muy excitados para mi gusto y no nos ira bien llevarles la contra, espero lo peor en el tal concilio que convoco…dice el pelirrojo con ese tono tan calmado y siempre elegante.

-esta bien…hum

Y ambos salieron del taller con destino a la famosa reunión de Pein…

Estaban la mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki ya en la sala de juntas hasta Tobi (que ya se habia quitado su disfraz de conejo), solo faltaba Kisame, Zetsu, la desaparecida Konan y el "jefe" cuando aparecieron Deidara y Sasori con aspecto de enojo y fastidio…

Kakuzu:-uyyyyy…llegaron juntitos la parejita ¿no? Jejejeeje….rió sarcástico.

Sasori: cállate. (Este ejemplar si es bello igual ¿ no? inner: ¡es todo un Adonis…aaaaa!!!)

Pein entra imponente en la sala mientras todos se acomodaban:

-¡bien caballeros! Comencemos…pero veo que falta… ¡¿donde esta Zetsu y Kisame?!

Itachi algo incomodo con una gota en la frente: Kisame estaba encerrado y no quería salir, no se que le pasa dijo que vendría de todos modos…

Pein: bueno, de ahí se incluirán…

Tobi: ¡Jefecito! ¡Zetsu-san no durmió en su cuarto y no lo he visto desde ayer!

Pein alterado: ¡¿pero que se cree esa "planta reseca"?! ¡¿Donde mierda andará metida?!

Y justo en ese instante aparece del techo la "gran" figura de Zetsu, quien como si nada, fue a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de juntas…

Tobi alegre:¡Zetsu-saaaaan! ¡Por fin!

Pein frunció el ceño y apretando los puños le grito: -¡y vos! ¿Donde mierda andabas metido mierda?

Zetsu más que calmado: estaba inspeccionando la base y alimentando a mis amores…

Parte blanca de Zetsu: te dijimos que no sobrevivirían, lo ves, ya murió una de mis margaritas… (Pero también husmeaba donde podría estar Konan porque se la quiere comer...)

Pein: mas te vale… pensé que habías ido afuera a las aldeas…

Parte negra de Zetsu: que crees que soy gillipollas, aquí nadie alimentaría a mis amores aquí es mi lugar...además… ¡TENGO QUE HACER FOTOSINTESIS TODOS LOS DIAS! o moriré…Término con un tono mas calmado.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante tanta explicación de Zetsu…cuando Deidara levanto el dedo:  
-perdón, pero quería saber si…hum

-¡habla ya Deidara que no hay tiempo ni paciencia para vos! gritó Pein.

-solo quería preguntar si comenzaremos sin la presencia de Konan…hum.

La mayoría se quedo mirando entre si ya que ni uno habia sospechado siquiera que coño había sucedido con ella que ni siquiera había llegado a la reunión.

Pein sonrió malignamente mientras todos serios lo observaban…

Tobi:¿Qué le ocurrió a mi "florcita azulada" jefecito?

Pein: ¡cállate, insecto!, solo hubo una breve reunión entre ella y yo anoche y llegamos a un acuerdo de paz… (inner:¡mentiroso pervertido!)

Tobi: ¿y que? ¡Que! ¡Que! Estoy demasiado ansioso…

Itachi interrumpe: se supone que no debemos matarnos entre nosotros… (dice tan suave y rico como es tan bello ¿no? inner: eso ya se sabe niñita tonta…)

Pein ofendido: hey…no la mate…solo la puse en su lugar…le enseñe quien manda aquí mierda…es todo-dice el lider ofuscado.

Deidara: ¡pero porque no esta hum!

Pein:¡si tanto la extrañas porque no vas por ella!

Sasori: solo era una pregunta Pein, Konan es un miembro de la organización, debe estar al tanto de…je esta seria situación…(este al ironizar asi me pone los pelos de punta inner: es hermoso asi y en todo momento)

Pein: calmense caballeros…aparecerá en el momento preciso, ¡dejen que se redima de sus pecados porque lo necesitaba con urgencia! (claro y el la ayudo)

Hidan se sintió aludido: heeeey…si quieres yo la ayudo a redimirse con Jashin sama…- dice en tono sarcástico… (quizás que cosa se le habrá pasado por la cabeza)

Pein: ¡de ella me encargo yo, ni se les ocurra seguir con el termina o todo queda hasta aquí!  
Amenazo el líder ya bastante alterado…-bien, ahora comencemos…

Tobi levanta las dos manos entusiasta…

Tobi: ¡Pein-sama! Y Kisame –san ¡esperémoslo!

Pein ya algo irritado y cansado cierra los ojos y calla…

Zetsu:¡quédate callado mierda coño!

Itachi: si lo desean iré a ver que le ocurre…desde hace un tiempo esta actuando extraño…

Sasori: ¿y que mierda esta haciendo esa mierda en el baño?

Itachi: no lo se …solo escuche que se quejaba un poco(inner: ups...)

Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu no aguantaron la risa, imaginándose lo peor:

-ajajjajajajajajajja…quizás necesita ayuda Tobi anda ayudarle…hum

Pein: corten su jaleo! ¡¡Sino se callan voy a cancelar la reunión y todos se irán a la mierda oyeron!!

Ahí por fin todos se pusieron serios…

¿En que quedara toda esta extraordinaria reunion...?¿saldra Kisame -san del baño antes de que finalize la reunion o estara lo suficientemente ocupado en lo suyo para no salir? Si dejan sus reviews lo sabran.

************

Este capitulo me dio flojera arreglarlo asi que me dejan review y les subo pronto la conti, lo mas pronto posible, si estara mas loco asi que espero sus criticas y chiflasXD, un beso

Viva akatsuki art!


	5. PELEAS, gritos y mas enredos

Saludos a todos:

Agradezco sus reviews que siempre serán bien recibidos y me alientan a seguir publicando.

Esta historia contiene mucho lenguaje obsceno y es hetero, por lo mismo, absténganse de leer los que no les guste el sarcasmo, el doble sentido y la groseriaXD.-

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (lastima).

Este capitulo tratara del alborotado concilio del Akatsuki acalorado, ojala y les guste:

**Peleas, gritos y fantasias en el concilio...**

-Ya señores…como les decía, hoy hemos de tratar de conciliar todos los esfuerzos para poder convivir como los ninjas de elite que somos mierda!, porque no crean que los dejare ir por ahí como están así de necesitados con apetitos de toda índole a agarrar a cualquiera y a matar como malos de la cabeza…no, no y no, eso no es conveniente ni para ustedes ni para mi, así que si salen saldrán fríos, así como entraron con la cabeza en la tierra -argumento Pein con severidad y Tobi pego un saltito.

-UO?, CON LA CABEZA EN LA TIERRA, HIDAN-SAN, NO SABIA QUE PRIMERO HABIA ENTRADO TU CABEZOTA ARRASTRANDOSE POR EL PISO, JUAJUAJUAJUA, TOBI NO PUEDE, TOBI NO PUEDE, JAJAJAJA.-saltaba y gritaba Tobi como un payaso en un cumpleaños…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA-ríen todos al unísono (menos Pein) y Hidan comienza a alterarse al ver que Kakuzu era el que mas fuerte reía:

-MALDITO ATEO, COMO TE ATREVES, MI CABEZA SIEMPRE HA ESTADO EN SU LUGAR.-le increpa Hidan sosteniendo su guadaña preparándose para masacrar al pobre Tobi…

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Entonces porque te la tuve que cocer como a un pobre imbecil Hidan coño, eres un desequilibrado mental, que rápido se te va la memoria! JAJAJAJA- se burlaba a sus anchas Kakuzu de su compañero gozando el bochornoso momento de este mientras Tobi seguía dando saltitos.

-KAKUZU, VIEJO DE MIERDA.-gritaba Hidan.

-SILENCIO, y tu Hidan, quieto o te saco de aquí y te meto a la ex habitación oscura de Orochimaru- amenazo Pein al peliblanco del pecho descubierto que sudaba más que testigo falso de ira e impotencia.

-"Ya me vengare de todos, por Jashin que lo haré"-pensó agudamente Hidan dejando su guadaña a un costado de él mirando a Pein y a Kakuzu con infundado odio…

-"Eso quiere decir que Konan no esta en aquella habitación".-pensaba también Deidara razonando tras oír a Pein, ahora solo tenia que aprovechar el momento perfecto para en vez de estar escuchando boberías, ir por ella, pero esta vez solo y en serio.

-Y bien, que dicen, ¿están de acuerdo con solucionar nuestros problemas de convivencia de una vez?- pregunta Pein.

-Me parece bien, ya que todos no nos hemos llevado muy bien del todo últimamente…ni cuentas bien he podido sacar compadre coño.-señaló Kakuzu.

-Yo no estar de acuerdo ¡Tobi llevarse muy bien con todos! …Mas con Konan-san, mi novia mas linda en todo el mundo-grito Tobi sin tapujos y todos lo miran extrañado.

-¡Quédate callado te están diciendo mierda!-le exclamo el lado blanco de Zetsu cabreado de la insensatez de Tobi.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡por Jashin que son idiotas!- reía el peliblanco religioso.

-¡Silencio! ¡El que no halle ningún problema dentro de la base que se vaya a la mierda! ¡Y ahora!-exclamo Pein lleno de rabia…

-¡Estas demente, debemos arreglar esto ahora!-exclamo Itachi aproblemado con la situación.

-Si, yo opino lo mismo¡la mierda corre!- argumento Kakuzu con "juiciosa" prueba.

-Entonces pónganse serios de una vez…a propósito ¿aun esta en el baño el pez azul? –pregunta el líder extrañado por la ausencia del oriundo de la niebla sin razón aparente…

-¡Yo lo iré a buscar!-grita Tobi parándose de su asiento y a la parte negra de Zetsu se le vino una idea:

-Anda, anda Tobi que te debe estar esperando para que le limpies el…

-CALLATE PLANTA ASEXUAL, MAS RESPETO QUE ESTOY YO AQUÍ, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO TAN ASQUEROSO EN MI PRESENCIA MAS RESPETO MIERDA, MAS RESPETO.-interrumpe Pein indignado a Zetsu el cual se llego a cerrar de miedo ante el rinnegan chispeante de odio de su lider y el desconcierto de los demás miembros…

-Tobi se siente mal que Zetsu-san lo trate así, si el mismo le apodo un buen chico…-se quejo tristemente Tobi.

-Yo propongo que… ¡se dejen de joder todos!.-afirma Kakuzu.

-Ya era hora que pusieras cordura ¡"fenómeno"!-le increpa sorpresivamente Pein…

- ¿Estas hostil hoy no Pein?..hum-le dijo Deidara con malicia

-¡Ustedes me tienen aburrido!-exclamo Pein.

-Oye oye oye , nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que esa kunoichi corrupta no te de lo que quieres JAJAJAJA.-sostuvo Kakuzu sutilmente y con mucho sarcasmo.

-¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!! ¿te tienen con huelga de sexo Pein? JEJEJEJE…Pein el líder más poderoso "no puede tener sexo" JAJAJAJA ¿quien lo diría? JAJAJA.-Hidan se burlaba ahora con descaro y Pein se levanta de su asiento y grita:

-¡¡NADIE ME TIENE CON HUELGA DE SEXO MALDITAS PESTILENCIAS DEL INFRAMUNDO!!¡SOY PEIN, UN DIOS QUE PUEDE TENER LO QUE QUIERA NO COMO USTEDES MALDITOS DESCEREBRADOS!-se defendió a viva voz y con toda furia Pein incomodado por la acotación del peliblanco…

-Calmado líder, sabes que no puedes hacer caso aun desequilibrado como Hidan.-le recomienda Kakuzu y el jashinista aprieta los dientes…

-Claro, Konan-san es mi novia, mía, mía, "hoy serás mi hijita por fin…"- canturreaba Tobi en tono romántico aquel clásico de Luis Miguel y a todos les cae una gota estilo anime…

-Me parece que ustedes no están conversando.-señala Uchiha tapado con la capa dejando ver solamente sus inalterables ojos…

-¡Cállate tu Uchiha maldito, no haces mas que decir estupideces!-le rebate Hidan descontrolado en toda emoción.

- ¡Mas bien lo haces tu miserable jashinista!.-le exhibe Kakuzu.

-¡QUE COSA! -arremetió el peliblanco con 2 venas en la frente.

-¡Ya pues! ¿Y que diablos tenemos que arreglar? discuten y discuten y no llegan a nada.-reclama Sasori aburrido.

-¡¡Los llame a los cabrones para que encontrar la forma de suplir sus necesidades básicas los hijos de &%%$%$ y miren con lo que me salen!!-gruñe Pein con 3 venas en la frente.

-¿Como lograrías eso si con ni tu puedes saciarte desgraciado?¡JAJAJA!-se burlaba el jashinista.

-¡JA! Si se trata de eso, de saciarse, se que una mierda azul ya encontró la solución encerrado en el baño jajajaja, hum.-señala Deidara.

-¡¡Cállate travesti malhecho!! Me tenis aburrido con tus tallas de mal gusto, soy capaz de pagarte para que te calles coño.-le grita Kakuzu cabreado al rubio artista.

-Eh…esta bien lo que propones Pein¡ Ves como están de calientes estos crápulas tanto ver esas películas ordinarias que nos obsequio Tobi! –interviene Sasori siempre tan galante, tranquilo y algo descolocado.

-¡¿Y tu para que te haces el frío?!... igual miras la TV cuando pasas a la cocina Pinocho!-le increpo Zetsu de su lado oscuro.

-¡Si pero no estoy a dos manos corriéndome la paja en el baño encerrado sin poder salir como esa mierda de Kisame pues coño, tsk! ¡Joder!-se defendió el marionetista lleno de ira hacia Zetsu.

-JAJAJAJAJA…¡Jashin-sama gracias por este momento de felicidad y regocijo en esta puta base! -dice Hidan con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción al burlarse de sus compañeros…

A Pein se le prendió la ampolleta:

-AJA….¡¡Entonces lo que necesitan es saciarse?.-les pregunta Pein mientras Sasori pone los ojos en blanco e Hidan se pone de pie:

-¡¡SI! ¡¡QUIERO SACIARME!!.-grita Hidan emocionado.

- Si es una buena solución…pero que no cueste mucho dinero si pues!.-añade Kakuzu apoyando la causa.

-No, no, no creo que sea bueno…-se expresa el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-CLARO QUE PARA TI NO ES BUENO YA QUE SUPLES A DIARIO TUS NECESIDADES FISIOLOGICAS NO COMO NOSOTROS, PORQUE TIENES A TOBI-le recalco el jashinista velando por su propia necesidad.

- ¿Y porque no le cooperas un poco a Kisame Tobi? Se buen chico JAJAJAJA hum-le sugiere Deidara en tono burlón al chico enmascarado el que como un niño no entiende la indirecta del rubio.

-¡Y TU ITACHI hijo DE TU %$%$$%! PORQUE NO HABLAS MIERDA!-le pregunta suavemente Pein al Uchiha que como siempre esta tapado con su capa hasta la nariz y siempre aguardaba silencio ante tanta "sandez".

-A parte de eso, estoy pensando en un plan para bajarle la temperatura a estas pobres mierdas insignificantes-alude el pelinegro tan misterioso como siempre.

-¡Uchiha maldito hum! Acaso estas conforme con Kisame, hum-le reclama ofensivamente Deidara y Itachi lo miro con una mirada de odio.

-AJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡ Itachi te cagaron por gilipollas!! JAAJAJAJA-se burla Hidan.

Ahora interrumpe la "planta voraz" desde su parte blanca:

- Para hacerla cortita jefe, (con sonrisa maligna) ¿Porque no nos das a la kunoichi- enferma para saciar a estos coños?-

-¡PARA ALGO QUE SIRVA ESA MIERDA! -apoya su "lado oscuro" y Deidara casi salto:

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE PODE MIERDA?! Hum.-

-¡NOOOOOO…! ¡¡No toquen a mi "florcita azulada"…PREFIERO OFRECERME YO, YO…!!- grita desesperado el buen chico parándose de su asiento.

A todos les apareció una gotita por la cabeza… (¿eso si es amor no? -inner: estoy empezando a querer a Tobi…)

- Pero… ¡¿Qué cojones estas diciendo engendro?! -le pregunta Pein espantado…

- Lo que oyen todos, prefiero morir yo a que toquen a mi novia. -contesto muy decidido con una mano en el corazón así como cuando los futbolistas entonan su himno nacional antes de un partido trascendental.

-¡JAJA!- rió sarcástico el fiel del Jashin -No se de donde sacas valor para hablar tanta gilipolles Tobi, pero envidio tu coraje de todas formas…-añadió el jashinista.

Ambos Zetsu:

- Ya pues Pein… ¡queremos a la flor seca coño!-exclama el peliverde y todos lo miran como a Tobi.

- ¡Queremos! ¿Queremos dices "planta asexual"?- pregunta Hidan.

-¡NADIE QUIERE A LA MUJER DEL JEFE PLANTA DESGRACIADA!-exclamo Kakuzu a titulo de todos los cuales lo miraron en forma de interrogación con el seño fruncido.

- "¡Mierda…no nos pescaron ni en baja…nos la tendremos arreglar solos para atraparla!"-pensaban ambos Zetsu al ser rechazada su propuesta tan indecorosa por decirlo de alguna forma…

Pein ya cabreado de hace rato ya no se limitaría al momento de poner "seriedad" a la reunión:

- ¡MANGA DE IMBECILES! No merecen que les de alternativas para divertirse a los pringaos por el momento mientras estemos encerrados… ¡Debería dejarlos que se terminen metiendo todos al baño, mas encerrados de lo que están mierda...! ¡ASI COMO ESA MIERDA AZUL! -les grito el líder totalmente alterado y fuera de si haciendo que su rinnegan llegue a brillar de odio.

- Estos coños ya no están al nivel requerido para estar en la organización Pein, échalos afuera de una vez y que se vayan a la mierda de donde salieron coño - señalaba sabiamente el "Master of Puppets".

-¡Cállate tu muñeco asexual, claro como tienes a Deidara que mas te da nuestra necesidad de diversión! -reclamo Kakuzu ofendido.

-¡Repite eso "fenómeno fósil" antes de hacerte volar lejos! Hum..-amenazo Deidara por lo bajo…

- ¡Y ni siquiera tenemos Internet porque Kakuzu nunca pago las cuentas cuando estuvo afuera y tampoco el cable! ¡se guardo toda la ganancia en su caja fuerte coño! -acuso el jashinista y el aludido golpea la mesa:

- Oye oye…yo no tengo la culpa de estar así encerrados, pues no puedo pagar nada ¡Y estoy perdiendo mucho dinero también sin poder realizar mis negocios en el mercado negro mierda!- se defiende Kakuzu cuando Pein se agarra los pelos de la cabeza y comienza a lloriquear:

- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE HICE MAL PARA TENER A ESTOS "PELOTAS" de subordinados! ¡Todo lo que siempre soñé era tener a la más legendaria, perfecta y malvada organización de criminales rango S de todo el puto mundo ninja! ¡PERO RESULTARON SER LOS "SACOS DE PELOTAS" MAS GRANDES, MISERABLES Y ESTUPIDOS ! - se lamentaba a viva voz el líder tirándose los parados pelos anaranjados sufriendo como pocos…

- ¡Hey hey! -Tobi levanta las dos manos pegando brinquitos.

- ¡Que mierda quieres tu Tobi! No ves como me siento, estoy echo "bolsa".-

(Bolsa: Estado en el que queda una cosa tras ser utilizada, explotada, humillada, pateada, escupida, etc, etc, etc, o sea, LO PEOR que se puede llegar a sentir alguien)

- Tobi solo le pide al gran Pein-sama que tenga compasión por los necesitados compañeros de base.- dice Tobi en tono serio y lastimero por sus colegas.

- ¡NECESITADOS! ¡NECESITADOS! ¿Y que coño te crees, acaso tendrás con quien saciar tus antojos fisiológicos? ¡¿con quien Ah?! Con esa maldita "planta bisexual" ¡JA! ¿O con tu osito de peluche?- le pregunta indignado y sarcástico Hidan al ver lastima de Tobi, algo inaceptable para lo que es el buen chico, corriendo disfrazado todos los días de algo distinto por toda la base…ingenuamente para alegrar a sus compañeros logrando todo lo contrarioXD.

- ¡Dejen que diga lo que quiera a esta pobre mierda, no ven que nunca podrá ligar con nadie a no ser que la pobre sea ciega! JAJAJAJA…-pronuncia sarcástico el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

Tobi agacha la cabeza y se sienta ofendido soltando algunas lagrimitas:

- Nadie quiere a Tobi, ni Zetsu-san, Tobi esta triste…-lloriquea el enmascarado.

- ¿Y acaso te sientes en ventaja con respecto a Tobi "planta asexual"?-le pregunta Pein al caníbal.

-¡Por lo menos me comí una "violeta"! -se defiende Zetsu con firmes argumentos.

-El asunto es que el ambiente hostil dentro de la base es producto de que todos estamos encerrados y mas encima, con las películas que nos regalo Tobi que al parecer… ¡nos hizo esto a propósito! -reclamo el fanático de las cajas fuerte.

- OH...Guau Kakuzu…que deducción mas increíble… ¡Y ahora lo notas idiota! hum.-

Hidan cabreado:

- ¡Oye si mierda maldito tu lo provocaste!-dice apuntando hacia el inocente Tobi.

- ¡NO!¡¡Yo jamás querría hacer daño a ustedes chicos, menos que acaben metiéndose al baño si poder salir como Kisame-san!!-se defendía el buen chico ante la grave acusación.

Hidan se para de su asiento:

- ¿Y como coño sabes que terminaremos así infeliz?¡HABLA ENGENDRO OE!

Tobi comienza a negar con los brazos en el aire:

- ¡¡NO, NO, NO!! ¡¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!!-

- ¡Habla mierda! ¿Que se te paso por la cabeza al traernos esa mierda de películas?-pregunta Hidan parándose en frente de Tobi con esa mirada asesina que mata...

***************

¿Quién saber que le hará Hidan a Tobi?¿que será de Konan?

Solo dejen sus reviews y les traere mas capitulos, gracias por leerme y cuidense

Sayonara


	6. Tobi es un chico malo, muy malo

Hola:

Aquí esta la sexta parte de este fic que al parecer los divierte y mucho.

Agradezco de corazón a todos los hermosos que me dejan sus reviews y al final los nombrare como señal de que de verdad aprecio su apoyo y que sin este no me animaría a seguir con la historia.

**Disclaimer**: la canción de siempre, los akatsuki pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y las letras de canciones utilizadas para el fic le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores e interpretes.

El capitulo sigue enfocado en las peleas del akatsuki , pero con mas locuras que nunca, sobre todo de Tobi que no se cansa de ser "un buen chico" entre tanto maleante encerrado y esto comienza asi:

"_Cuando el religioso de pelo blanco increpa a Tobi por el asunto de las películas…"_

**Capitulo 6**

"**Tobi no es un buen chico"**

- ¡¡NO, NO, NO!! ¡¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!!-gritaba Tobi espantado.

- ¡Habla mierda! ¿Que se te paso por la cabeza al traernos esa mierda de películas?-pregunta Hidan parándose en frente de Tobi (inner: ahora les llama así después de amanecer pegado contemplando aquellas peliculitas XD)

Todos miraban y apuntaban a Tobi como el sospechoso numero uno de provocar la "calentura" del akatsuki en medio del caos:

Hidan agarro a Tobi del cuello (otra vez) y lo amenazo colgándolo en el aire…

- ¡NOOOO…solo quería ponerlos contentos chicos!-

-Mátalo de una vez que odio esperar, tsk-le ordeno Sasori totalmente aburrido de Tobi.

-JAJAJA..Creo que podemos utilizarlo antes…vamos ¡¡Llévenselo a Kisame coño!!-bromeó el sarcástico Kakuzu.

- ¡AY NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! hum-grito Deidara aturdido por aquel doble sentido...

- ¡Tobi puede explicarlo todo Hidan-san! -exclama Tobi colgando de las garras del religioso y Pein los deja "ser".

- ¡Habla! ¡Y dime Hidan-sama mierda!-le increpa Hidan de forma arrogante al pobre enmascarado.

-¡Si, Hidan -sa…ma!-termina por decir Tobi como un niño bajo castigo…

-¡MAS TE VALE MIERDA!-añade Hidan con una sonrisa maligna…

-¡MATALO DE UNA VEZ!- grita Sasori.

-Comienza a rezar a Jashin-sama-le ordena el peliblanco.

-Espera, dices que tienes una explicación al respecto ¿no Tobi?-pregunta Pein con la mirada mas fría que el hielo.

-Si, si Pein-sama, yo puedo explicar como conseguí esas peliculitas para Hidan-sa…ma-señala nervioso el acusado.

- Vas a tener que inventar una buena excusa para salvarte de esta Tobi…aunque no creo que te salves…Hidan esta demasiado caliente para dejarte escapar jujujuju…-se burlaba Kakuzu con sarcasmo del jashinista y del buen chico a la vez.

- ¡Kakuzu!¡Como te atreves!¡Después de sacrificar a esta mierda le seguirás tu!-amenazaba Hidan a Kakuzu totalmente indignado…

- Antes deja que explique Hidan, en una de esas puede que diga la verdad, además, si lo matas, tu deberás hacer los quehaceres en la base en lugar de Tobi.-le señalo el líder.

- ¡Como dices!¡Eso no es justo!-reclama el fiel a Jashin.

- Jajajajaja…-se burlaba Kakuzu.

- Que diga lo que tenga que decir y después lo hacemos mierda Hidan que a mi también me tiene hasta la hostia. - apoyaba el lado oscuro de Zetsu.- No, aun nos sirve coño. - le debatió su lado blanco con preocupación. (Pobre Tobi, todos abusan de el…)

- Que suerte tienes Tobi hum, a mi ya me hubieran matado en tu lugar hum. - añadió Deidara envidiando la "suerte" de Tobi mientras un lejano Itachi los observa a todos con mucha incredulidad...

- Pero en que clase de organización mas estupida me vine a meter, me hubiera quedado en la Hoja posando para las revistas como modelo lleno de bellezas a mi alrededor en vez de estar aquí bancandome este tipo de escenas ¡Qué ridiculez!- reflexionaba para si mismo Itachi aburrido de la organización que le toco.

-Estoy esperando una explicación Tobi.-ordena el líder.

-Si esta bien, yo Tobi les explicara todo chicos, todo empezó cuando…

FLASH BACK

Tobi corría tras Zetsu por la avenida de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido cuando un tipo de pésima apariencia le chifla desde un callejón…

-Hey tu, ven aquí.-

Tobi desconcertado:

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?-

-si, tu.-

-¡YO…! ¡Orale!- exclamaba Tobi feliz de que alguien lo tome en cuenta para algo siquiera y se le acerca corriendo:

- ¿Oye, no quieres complacer a tus amigos si es que los tienes, con un buen regalo en el día de la amistad? -le pregunta el misterioso sujeto.

- SI…¡Tobi es un buen amigo y quiere colmar de regalos a sus cuates!-

- Entonces sé un buen chico y llévales esto de regalo…-Y el extraño saca de un bolso que traía un paquete similar al de una encomienda y se lo entrega a Tobi.

- OH…-dice el moreno asombrado…-pero Tobi no tiene ni uno para pagar… ¿Puedo quedárselo debiendo buen hombre?

-Por supuesto, ándale, ve con tus amigos…te deben estar esperando…ah pero no les digas que yo te lo di, diles que es un presente por el día de la amistad.-le señala el sujeto.

-UY SI…-dice con una mano en la cabeza y entusiasta .

-¡Se lo debo entonces nos vemos y gracias! -se despide con un amable gesto a aquel extraño sujeto salido de la nada, mientras sale del callejón corriendo nuevamente tras de Zetsu.

-¡ZETSU-SAN ESPERAME!-

El tipo observa alejarse a Tobi a toda velocidad con el paquete en la mano cuando tras el aparece una sombra siniestra en el mismo callejón:

-¿Se lo entregaste? -pregunta la sombra…

El tipo se da la vuelta y se tira al suelo haciendo una solemne reverencia:

-Si amo, todo ha salido todo como usted lo deseaba.- le responde el sujeto

-JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU …Ya veo, mmm…después de todo jamás creí que ese miserable "saco de pelotas" me sirviera para vengarme de ese nido de ratas…JUJUJUJUJUJU.-  
( Adivinen de quien se trata -inner: vamos, eso es tan obvio…)

Dicho eso la sombra desaparece y el tipo se esfuma del lugar…

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE ME MAMARE ESA MIERDA DE HISTORIA?!- le grita suavemente Hidan.

-Pero si es verdad… Tobi no miente Hidan-sa…ma! –se excusa Tobi colgando de las garras del religioso…

-¿Dices que esa vez ese tipo te dio ese paquete de la nada y ni le preguntaste el porque? - pregunta el lado blanco de Zetsu con curiosidad.

-Pero Zetsu-san no me creyó, porque vio que en el Sonido yo buscaba en la basura comidita para los gatitos que se me aparecían abandonados en la calle, por eso pensó que el paquetito lo saque de la basurita, ¿verdad Zetsu-san?-acabo por el juguetón enmascarado.

- AAAAYYY… ¡QUE ASCO!- se quejaron todos al mismo tiempo…

-¡INSECTO ASQUEROSO Y ASI OSAS EN ABRAZARME! hum..-reclama Deidara asqueado.

-¡¡PERO SI TENIAN HAMBRE…!!! -lloriquea Tobi moviendo las piernas como hace un rato tan solo...

-NO, NO, No ni NO, así no hay caso con este bicho, Hidan, ¡córtalo ya!.-ordena Kakuzu.

-¡Ahora resulta que desde afuera intentaron jodernos!, ¿Quién mierda seria el hijo de su madre hum!.-reflexiono Deidara.

Itachi cruzando sus manos activó su sharingan y comenzó a sudar pensando:

-Seguramente…se trata de….-

Itachi sudaba mas que Kabuto saliendo del cuarto de Orochimaru a media noche, recuerdos pasados atormentaban su presente, su tranquilidad, así que guardo silencio y se quedo taciturno perdido dentro de sus pensamientos con su sharingan activado…

- ¡Hey Itachi! hum… ¿que era lo que ibas a decir…hum?-le pregunto el rubio artista al ver al Uchiha tan nervioso con los puños apretados.

Itachi (para salir del paso):

- nada…un supuesto solamente.-

- uuuuuuyy…de algun amorcito por ahí. - se burlo Kakuzu como siempre sarcástico y Uchiha le respondió con esa mirada que te pone los pelos de punta, tanto asi que Kakuzu agacho la mirada con una gotita en la cabeza:

-¡Uy creo que la cague!-pensó el fenómeno mas antiguo de la base, mientras Tobi seguia siendo colgado por Hidan…

Deidara se acerco a Sasori aprovechando el show que montaba Hidan con Tobi en el aire para decirle algo que no le dejaba de rondar en la cabeza…

-Deberíamos aprovechar este momento para ir en busca de Konan hum, ahora, ahora hum, en vez de estarlo perdiendo aquí oyendo tanta gilipolles a la vez Sasori no Danna, hum.-señalo susurrándole apenas el rubio artista al pelirrojo.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, ese Pein no nos quita la mirada de encima a ninguno de nosotros, y ya notabas como estos últimos días llamaba a Konan al rato que se le ocurría con tal de alejarla de cualquiera de nosotros dos Deidara tsk…-le respondía Sasori de la misma forma silenciosa; el marionetero no quería arriesgarse, pero Deidara se sentía con el deber moral de "salvar" a esa mujer...

- ¿Por qué no nos hacemos los necesitados y nos vamos al baño para hacerle creer a Pein que estamos así de urgidos igual que Kisame y la buscamos por todos los cuartos hum?.- sugirió el artista de las explosiones.

- UUUUUYYYY ¿La feliz parejilla otra vez artistas tiene algo que hacer por ahí?-les pregunta Kakuzu al verlos en tan sigilosa conversación y se burla de ambos…

- ¡Cállate momia hum!¿O quieres probar mi arte hum?- le increpa Deidara furioso.

-No le sigas el juego, cree que somos igual que ellos, unos maricones.-termina por decir el marionetista de la arena.

-JAJAJAJAJA Kakuzu te dieron en el punto "bajo".-se burlaba Hidan.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste "muñeco bisexual"?-pregunta un ofendido Kakuzu.

-¡Basta de estupideces!, hacen que me arrepienta de ser su líder ya que parecen… ¡Una manga de imbeciles sin cerebro!-señala Pein mas que aburrido y observando con sospecha a los dos ninjas coludidos para rescatar a Konan, a lo que ambos desviaban la vista para salir del paso…

_¿Podra Deidara hacer algo por Konan?_

_¿Hidan soltara a Tobi?_

Continuara…  
********************

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo si quieren conocer la respuesta, pero antes de irme, un saludo y agradecimiento enorme a todos estos bellos lectores que emitieron su voto para el nuevo amor de Konan y me dieron su apoyo, que solo por ellos, no borre el fic:

**Dlkg.****: Hidan tiene otro voto gracias a ti.**

**??: tu voto esta en la lista.**

**YO otra vez XP (que me dejo mas de uno):gracias tambien, tu voto y reviews valen mucho.**

**black Goku : uno por Tobi, gracias.**

**Nauto evil: vale por Tobi, un beso.**

**a5raven : Deidara suma uno mas por ti, mil gracias.**

**Wazozo: mil gracias, tu opinión, cariño, apoyo y votación esta en mi lista, un beso.**

**Bren : tu voto esta en mi lista linda, gracias.**

**Y a los ultimos reviews:**

**aiko kamura : gracias por tu apoyo, besos.**

**Hanabi Lawliet**** : gracias linda, me apoyas mucho, para ti fue este ultimo capitulo, por dejarme 2 reviews, gracias.**

**Himaru: gracias, ojala te haya gustado el capi, espero sus opiniones, también es para ti el próximo capitulo.**

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya simpatizado mi ultimo capitulo y espero actualizar pronto si así lo desean, un beso a todos y

Hasta la próxima.


	7. La luz en medio de la necesidad

Rápidamente el capitulo mas loco, creo...pero esta como lo que ha sido hasta ahora, una locuraXD.

Un saludo a **Hanabi Lawliet**, ya que es mi lectora más fiel, hasta ahora y que todos los que me dejan review son bienvenidos.

Demás esta decir que este es un fic muy fuerte en la parte expresiva, así es que a los que no les gustan los garabatos, es mejor que busquen un fic, mas suave, por asi decirlo, jejeXD.

Y aquí les va, ojala y lo gocen:

"_Esto comienza cuando Pein regañaba a sus subordinados por incoherentes…"_

**Capitulo 7 Akatsuki Enclaustrado**

"**La luz en medio de la necesidad"**

-¡Basta de estupideces!, hacen que me arrepienta de ser su líder ya que parecen… ¡Una manga de imbeciles sin cerebro!-señala Pein mas que aburrido y observando con sospecha a los dos ninjas coludidos para rescatar a Konan.

-¿Y que hacemos Sasori no Danna hum?¡Vamos a buscarla donde la tiene Pein! hum-vuelve a susurrar el rubio artista al pelirrojo ninja.

-No lo se Deidara, si nos pillan atente a las consecuencias.-responde Sasori preocupado.

-Entonces iré solo hum. No voy a perder esta oportunidad cuando todos están distraídos hablando estupideces para salvarla hum.-señala Deidara dispuesto a ir por la desaparecida kunoichi…ambos ninjas cuchichean sigilosos mientras el jashinista sigue sacudiendo al pobre Tobi…

-Espera Deidara oye, mejor yo te señalo cuando será bueno que te largues a buscarla ya que… no me extrañaría que en un par de minutos estos se agarren a golpes de tensos y en ese momento corras porque ahora, solo lograrías que todos te persigan solo para descargar su estupida ira en ti, así que mejor nos esperamos mierda…- indica Sasori con perspicacia ya que Pein guardaba con celo el rastro de Konan como para dejar a Deidara husmear por la base tras su huella…

-Tienes razón hum, mejor espero el momento indicado y tu los distraes por si algo sospechan hum - termina por decir y apoyar Deidara el plan de su colega y amigo mientras Zetsu es ahora quien se percata de su misteriosa conversación y piensa:

- Ese par de maricones parece que les urge irse al baño…mejor para nosotros, asi Konan se quedaría mas sola y tendremos la oportunidad de comerla entera, jui-jui-jui.-fantasea Zetsu imaginando a Konan en body bailando la canción "Sexy, Sexy, Sensual" de Jadiel solo para él arriba de una cama y el tumbado sobre ella con la kunoichi sobre el bipolar parada sobre la cama desvistiéndose al ritmo y muy sensualmente hasta que la Venus atrapamoscas se le pone dura....

- Ujujujujuju con%$%$%$% que la pasaremos de la hostia mierda...jujujuju sexy, sexy sensual, sexy, sexy sensual....jujuju.- entona el lado oscuro de Zetsu con esa voz tan "sombría"...

- ¿Y que le pasa a esta mierda? - dice Pein al ver a Zetsu sacudirse y tararear esa "sexy" cancion...

-ZETSU-SAN, DIGO LA VERDAD, DEFIENDAME DE LA INJUSTICIA.-exclama Tobi a su mentor quien lo mira con odio por interrumpir su "fantasia sexual" mientras el jashinista lo seguía amenazando...

-¡Cállate mierda! No ves que estoy conversando con migo mismo.-le responde el lado oscuro de Zetsu con hartazgo y piensa:- que no se pueda ni fantasear tranquilo aquí en esta mierda joder, tendremos que hacer un plan.-

Para salir de tan incomodo momento Itachi interrumpió el silencio con un grito:

-¡YA PEIN! ¡Que salgan todos de una vez!-

-¡NO SE LO MERECEN MIERDA! -grito aun muy afectado el lider bajo la mirada atónita de los demás ninjas…-prefiero tenerlos bajo mi supervigilancia aquí antes de que salgan como perros calientes a correr afuera para que los atrapen y les terminen por sacar alguna información del Akatsuki; si salen saldrán fríos como entraron mierda!-

-¿JA..como dices hum? …Hidan siempre anda caliente acaso no ven que no usa nada de ropa y vive con el pecho al descubierto…solo trae ese estupido colgante hum-señalo el rubio artista.

-Maldito gay pasivo… ¡después de Tobi le seguirás tu, por blasfemar en contra de Jashin-sama!-lo amenazo Hidan.

-¡Pero y que! ¡Yo no quiero terminar encerrado en el baño como esa "mierda azul"!  
¡No me cagues pues Pein! -grita asustado el ancestral Kakuzu…

-¡JA! ¡En ese caso a parte de estar encerrados tendremos que conformarnos con ligar entre nosotros! - ironizo la parte blanca de Zetsu.

-¡Estas chalado! ¡Ni cagando me dejo hum!- grita Deidara espantado…

Todos hicieron gesto de repudio y asco…

-¡Y quien te va querer "gay pasivo" no me jodas! -exclamo el lado blanco de Zetsu…

Sasori pronunciándose serio como siempre:

-Así como esta la situación, hasta Tobi te va parecer bonito si seguimos encerrados 2 meses mas si Pein os castiga por coños Deidara oh, así que piensa en una solución si no quieres empezar a andar con cinturón de castidad mierda! –argumento Sasori en tono preocupado.

A Deidara le comenzaron a salir gotas de sudor por todos lados, ya que ahora le hablaba su mentor, el que casi siempre tenía razón, además de la preocupación por Konan que ni por genjutsu asomaba…

-¡Ay no! ¡En ese caso me hecho a volar de aquí Pein coño! ¡No pienso seguir en medio de esta panda de "maricones en potencia"! –señalo Kakuzu parándose de su asiento…

-¡NADIE SE MUEVE DE AQUÍ MIERDA! -grito Pein con golpeando la mesa con autoridad mientras Kakuzu volvió a sentarse XD.

Pein sacaba chispas con su rinnegan de puro odio y rabia ante tanta incoherencia de sus subordinados, ahora apoya sus dos manitos sobre la mesa y se pone de pie…

-Observando la situación, y por lo que ha podido corroborar la "planta asexual", hasta animalejos espías nos vigilan afuera, esos malditos ninjas de Hebi y esos aspirantes a ninjas esos pringaos de Konoha!-indico el cortante líder alterado.

-¡¡Lo ven!! ¡Otra vez el hermanito de Uchiha haciendo de las suyas para cagarte de una vez Itachi mierda maldito! Démoselo de una puta vez Pein que ya me tiene cabreado con el jaleo con su hermano! –ahora hablaba Hidan cabreado sin soltar a Tobi.

-Eso no es tu asunto, así como no me corresponde hablar de tu dios que ni lo conozco…-se defendió el pelinegro Uchiha.

-¡Tu serás el primero sabandija después del artífice de todo este problema, Jashin os castigara por coños! -le dice a Tobi y amenazando a Itachi a la vez…

-¡¡AY NOOOO, NO HIDAN-SAMA PIEDAD POR MIS HIJITOS, PIEDAD!! -grita desesperado el chico de la mascara.

-¿Y cuando tuviste hijos? hum…-pregunta Deidara extrañado por la confesión de Tobi.

-Aun no los tengo pero los tendré…-y todos inclusive el líder caen al estilo anime…

-Mátalo ya Hidan para que no siga sufriendo y pensando gilipolleces…-señalo el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-¡SOMOS LA ELITE MIERDA! ¡SALGAMOS A SACARLE LA CABEZA A TODOS ESOS PRINGAOS! -exclamo el jashinista lleno de ira y emoción levantando su guadaña con una mano mientras con la otra sigue sosteniendo a Tobi.

-¡ Entonces en que mierda quedamos pues!- reclama Sasori.

-Este es la solución que os ofrezco por el momento, ya que me dan lastima.-dice Pein y  
Kakuzu se desespera:

-¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS QUIERO IR AL BAÑO!(inner: parece que esta algo urgido jejeje)

-¡Entonces anda luego mierda ya me tienes harto! -exclama el dueño del rinnegan…

-¡Habla de una vez que yo también quiero ir al baño!- Itachi se suma a la urgencia de Kakuzu demostrando que al parecer si están necesitados así tan enclaustrados...

- ¡JAJAJAJA así se cooperan mutuamente Uchiha infeliz! -se burla el peliblanco agarrando mas firme al pobre Tobi…

-¡Silencio! Entonces el plan consistirá en...-

Todos quedaron en silencio con los ojos expectantes antes de que Pein terminara por pronunciar la solución a sus quejumbres…mientras Kakuzu pegaba saltitos de aguante por ir al baño y Itachi se tomaba la barriga…

-Este es el plan que les ofrezco perfectos inútiles, ya que me dan lastima… ¡FARRA AKATSUKI! ¡Quien vota! -Termina por decir entusiasmado y aliviado por fin el pelianaranjado líder.

-¡Ay no ya no lo aguanto mas! -grita desesperado Itachi corriendo hacia el baño…

-¡Ni lo sueñes auto renegado maldito! -se le adelanta Kakuzu…mientras Hidan suelta a Tobi el que cae de culo frente al triunfal momento del jashinista quien alza las manos como si se tratara de un culto a su Jashin-sama…

- SI…OH JASHIN-SAMA POR FIN LO DEJASTE VER LA LUZ A ESTA MIERDA DE LIDER, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, gracias…-y se tiro al suelo haciendo gestos de reverencia al lado del tumbado Tobi quien lo miraba desconcertado…

- ¡Oh Hidan-sama, yo también quiero agradecer a Jashin-sama por no decidir matar a Tobi! -y se inclina al lado del fiel a Jashin haciendo los mismos gestos de reverencia que el peliblanco…

Pein mueve la cabeza negativamente mirando hacia el techo:

-¿Porque, porque a mi..?-se lamentaba el líder.

-¡SI! Ahora por fin…seremos felices…Pein suelta a Konan para que celebremos juntos…-señalo con inusitada sospecha el carnívoro Zetsu desde su parte blanca.

Deidara y Sasori aun no cabían en su impresión y ambos con una gota en la frente se miraron extrañados…mientras tanto el Uchiha y Kakuzu se peleaban por entrar al único baño más cercano para ellos…

Kakuzu forcejeando la puerta con el pelinegro:

-¡Heeyy…sale mierda, yo llegue primero!-

-¡Soy del poderoso clan Uchiha, yo tengo la prioridad!-decía Itachi tratando de sacarse al ninja de la cascada como sea, hasta que por fin el tacaño tuvo la feliz oportunidad de entrar primero al solicitado baño.

-JAJAJAJA… ¡Sale de aquí inmundo animal este ya es mío!…-exclamo el avaro cerrando la puerta ante la desesperación del pelinegro…-¡Anda al del pasillo detrás de la escalera compadre, 100mt mas abajo…ese es el mas cercano!-concluyó.

-¡No me jodas infeliz! ¡Ahí esta metido Kisame y no tiene para cuando salir de ahi…MIERDA! -gimió Itachi desesperado pegando saltitos para allá y para acá para contenerse…

-Lo siento…estoy recién empezando a entrar en trance… ¡Adiós renegado maldito!-terminaba de decir Kakuzu con burla a un Itachi al borde del colapso por un baño.

-¡Insecto maricon! ¡Voy a hacer que me la mames! -se quejaba Itachi hincándose en el suelo ante el apuro por "el baño" mientras los demás seguían celebrando, a excepción de Pein que seguía derrumbado en su asiento principal…y de Deidara y Sasori que con gotas en la frente con sigilo se miran esperando el momento para concretar el plan…pero antes al rubio se le ocurrió la coartada perfecta para distraer a Pein…

Continuará…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno hasta aquí, me voy pero pronto volveré y hare los capítulos mas largos como premio por sus reviews, y actualización mas rápida, si me nace la inspiración XD

Atentamente,

_Celeste-funky _


	8. Sasuke apareceHebi a morir

Volvi...

El siguiente capitulo es un giro o quieran llamarlo, un respiro que tiene que ver con Sasuke y su equipo tratando de idear la forma de llegar a...quien mas...Uchiha Itachi, aprovechando el desequilibrio emocional y sensorial de los akatsuki encerrados... y de esta misma forma, como verán a continuación, se irán añadiendo mas personajes a esta freek historia y espero que me sigan apoyando si no, no me inspiro ToT.

**Nota**: Todos los personajes son hetero así es que si piensan que encontraran yaoi aquí, mejor den la vuelta por otros fics, pues aquí todos son bien machotes XD y lo otro es que los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Solo puedo decir que esto es lo que debería haber echo desde hace mucho y que me disculpo por mi falta de profesionalismo, pero sin más demora, aquí esta esto y espero que lo disfruten:

"_Esto comienza así, en un pequeño pueblo del Sonido...donde un grupo de jóvenes esta de paso en un hotel"_

**Cap nº 8 de Akatsuki Encerrado.**

"El plan de Sasuke"

Akatsuki sigue encerrado y en pleno concilio tratando de arreglar sus "problemitas", cuando Uchiha Sasuke, al no tener noticia alguna ni algún rastro de alguno de los osados miembros que lo lleve a encontrar a su odiado hermano, decidió concertar un plan estratégico que permita dar con Itachi y "cobrarse".

Sasuke y su equipo se encuentran ahora en un pequeño pueblo al sur de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, lugar por preferencia ya que aquí se encontraba la mayor parte de los subordinados de Orochimaru y por lo tanto Sasuke podía descansar y permanecer tranquilo ya que a todos ellos ahora lo veían como su sucesor, a excepción de Kabuto, por supuesto…

Dentro de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedan, Sasuke ahora se dispone a dirigirse a sus subordinados después de salir de una reconfortante ducha de agua fría con una toalla alrededor de la cintura solamente…

Mientras los miembros de Hebi permanecían en lo suyo con el equipo de música tocando "November Rain" de Guns and Roses, Juugo y Suigetsu jugando la ultima version de Call of Ninja y Karin ordenando las cosas de Sasuke…(Inner: ordenando y hurgando en sus cosas mejor será)

La kunoichi "ordenaba" mientras pensaba abrazando y sintiendo el aroma de uno de los atuendos del joven Uchiha:

-Ay Sasuke…tienes este aroma tan delicioso…¡Esta noche!¡Si!¡Será esta noche! Esta noche el será mío…mío…quiero tu amor solo mío…-

-Deja de soñar con Sasuke estupida "pelo de bruja", antes deberías peinarte y ponerte ropa mas decente para ver si Sasuke asi te toma en cuenta…aunque no lo creo, para eso tendrían que hacerte completita entera y eso es imposible…JAJAJAJA- se burlaba Suigetsu que en medio de su concentración en el juego de play se toma el tiempo para molestar a Karin y "aterrizarla" de sus "lindos" pensamientos:

-¡Maldito!¡No estoy pensando en Sasuke!- contesta Karin totalmente sonrojada

-¿Entonces porque hueles tanto ese atuendo de Sasuke?- ahora es Juugo quien se toma la molestia de preguntarle:

-¡No estoy con nada!- dice Karin soltando la prenda y envolviéndola en una especie de saco.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¿Qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer que molestarme y jugar ese estupido juego?

-Que mentirosa eres Karin, no sabes mentir si se trata de Sasuke.- señala Suigetsu.-Ademas el no creo que prefiera a las yeguas como tu.-añade el shinobi de la niebla.

-¿Como dices?-pregunta Karin furiosa.

En ese momento entra Sasuke al cuarto asi tal cual con la sola toalla en la cintura…(Inner: ¡Cuidado Sasuke que ahí están Karin y Suigetsu!) y Karin lo observa como si se tratara de una super estrella de Hollywood con la boca abierta y Suigetsu al notarla se enoja:

-Sasuke, te ordene tus cositas ¿Quieres que te de algo de ropa?-le pregunta Karin mintiendo ya que lo queria asi no mas (inner:y quien no…)

-Necesito hablarles.-dice el joven renegado.

-Tengo un plan para dar con Itachi de una vez.-(JA, ni miro a Karin.- Inner: ¡por yegua!)

-Mis pájaros no han hallado ni el rastro de algún Akatsuki Sasuke.-indica Juugo.

-Así jamás podremos dar con ellos si no se mueven.-señala Suigetsu.

-Escuchen, si es verdad que estan demasiado quietos, seguramente estan fraguando algun plan o simplemente no quieren salir de su escondite porque saben que yo los ando buscando.-declara el pelinegro arrogante como siempre (inner:¡pero sexy!)

-¡Ay Sasuke eres tan guau!.-piensa Karin loca por el Uchiha mientras Suigetsu la mira con odio…

-¡Pero entonces que Sasuke!¡Que piensas hacer!.-pregunta Suigetsu alterado por el juego de play con Juugo que iba perdiendo.

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente para si dirigiéndose hasta la ventana del cuarto.

-Mi plan consiste en infiltrarse en Akatsuki al precio que sea para conocer el paradero de Itachi, ese el el primer paso.-

-¡Oye!-grita Suigetsu perdiendo el juego de play contra Juugo.-¡Maldito!¡Otra vez hiciste trampa Juugo!

-No hice trampa, tu estas desconcentrado Suigetsu.-rebate el pelianaranjado .

-¡Pero Sasuke!¡Pretendes entrar en Akatsuki!¡Ahí mismo! ¿Con todos sus compañeros cerca? ¡No se te dará facil matarlo, ellos son muy poderosos!.-exclama Karin preocupada y algo exagerada.

-No entienden, yo no iré precisamente por eso…todos saben que no aguanto las ganas de matarlo y que tan solo en el momento de tenerlo en frente, aunque este con quien este, me cobraría en ese mismo instante sin importarme nada.-indica Sasuke apretando los puños de odio.

-¡Si pero con el riesgo de que el resto te destruya!.-dice Karin mas que preocupada por su amor platónico. Sasuke ni le responde y ahora vuelve a caminar hacia ellos con las manos en la cintura como un modelo internacional y a Karin se le salían los ojos ante el impresionante moreno…mientras Suigetsu con mas odio la miraba...(¿este tío es raro no? Inner:¡ES HOMOSEXUAL!)

- Es por eso que los tengo a ustedes, mi equipo será el encargado de limpiarme el camino hacia mi venganza.-declara Sasuke con firmeza.

-¿Pero como lograrías eso?, no caerían fácilmente, son Akatsukis, los subestimas Sasuke, yo podría bancarme a ese maldito tiburón azul (inner:¡se llama Kisame idiota!) …pero al resto, ni Juugo podría con todos y menos Karin…

-La primera parte apela a los bajos instintos de Akatsuki, ya que estan tan quietos y no conocemos de ninguna mujer que este con ellos, seguramente ya deben estar necesitando de un poco de diversión ¿no creen?- señala Sasuke riendo en forma sarcastica.

-¿QUEEEEE?-preguntan al unísono los tres ninjas conmocionados por las fuertes declaraciones de Sasuke sobre Akatsuki…(¿Sasuke pervertido? Inner: No, ese es el verdadero Sasuke)

-¡Sasuke!¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado así!¡Y TU!¡Son ninjas renegados como tu y de alto nivel! ¡Los ves como la mierda!¿Lo dices por Itachi tambien?.-exclama Suigetsu totalmente escandalizado y sorprendido.

Karin y Juugo con la boca abierta miraban a Sasuke y no sabian ni que decir…

-Muy alto nivel tendran pero son hombres de carne y hueso y en algun momento deberan necesitar…o mejor dicho…DEBEN TENER GANAS DIGO ¿No? COMO TODOS.-señala Sasuke como poseido por el sarcasmo pero sin perder esa actitud fria y distante de siempre.-Ese es el punto G de Akatsuki que debemos tocar…

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Suigetsu confundido.

-¡ESE PUNTO SASUKE ES ASQUEROSO Y NO PIENSO TOCARLES NADA!-exclama a viva voz Juugo asustado por el "Punto G" que decia su superior.

-¡No seas idiota Juugo no me referia a eso!-revate el joven Uchiha.

-Asi…Uf…menos mal, ya me habia asustado….-dice Juugo aliviado secandose el sudor de los nervios…

-Yo no entiendo eso de Punto G del Akatsuki.-señala el peliverde Suigetsu.

-Sasuke ¿estas hablando en serio?, ¿pero como a traves del punto G de Akatsuki podremos hallar a los malditos?-pregunta Karin pudiendo articular palabras tras su impresión.(Esta si que sabe mucho del punto G- inner: y yo tambien!)

-El punto G es donde entraran a jugar ustedes.-

-JA, ¡Que dices! ¿Nos hallaste cara de zorras?-exclama Suigetsu con burla.

Sasuke guarda silencio y los tres ponen los ojos en blanco ante la orden del joven shinobi, el cual ahora toma una toalla y se comienza a secar suavemente el rostro, la luz que entraba por la ventana hacían resaltar aun mas su esbelta figura juvenil…bien sabido es que Sasuke es guapo, pero esta escena en particular deja babiando a cualquiera (incluyo hombres) y mas a Karin con Suigetsu que eran sus dos fans y súbditos, eternos rivales entre si para acaparar la atención del pelinegro:

-Gracias a esta misión comprobaran ser dignos miembros de Hebi, si no, buscare a otros ninjas que sean mas capaces y no unos inútiles que se nieguen a actuar como es debido para cumplir el objetivo de agarrar al maldito…que dicen ¿lo harán?-

-Entonces si nos vio cara de zorras…-señala Juugo con resignación y Suigetsu se espanta:

-¿QUEEE?¿Nos quieres usar como carnada de la forma mas horrorosa y humillante?¿Y mas encima nos pones eso como condición para seguir conformando el grupo?-pregunta el espadachín casi aturdido.

-Si, y que tiene.-contesta Sasuke incólume mientras Karin seguia hipnotizada con el cuero de Sasuke…(Inner:¡yegua!)

-¡Cálmate Suigetsu! No creo que Sasuke nos haga hacer eso…¿o si Sasuke?- pregunta Juugo con preocupación y algo de inocencia.

-¡Me rehuso tajantemente!-grita Suigetsu parándose del suelo con su katana acercándose a su jefe.-¡Sasuke! ¿Que no existen mas zorras que te sirvan de espías para encontrar a tu hermano con servicio incluido que tienes que mandarnos a nosotros a prestarnos para "eso"?- ( inner: "ESO", mas zorras dijo o sea admite que si lo son ¡que idiota! AJAJAJA)

Sasuke lo queda mirando serio y fríamente:-¿Piensas que mandare a kunoichis comunes y corrientes a la guarida del mal teniéndolos a ustedes? Mi equipo para infiltrarse y concretar el trabajo, no puedo confiar en alguien más.-

-Vaya, que reconocimiento.-dice Juugo con ironía.

Suigetsu se escandaliza:-¡No lo puedo creer!¡Sasuke!¡No me compares con Karin! Ella se las arreglaría de maravilla con la misión esa es su area.-

Karin al escuchar a Suigetsu despierta del "trance Sasuke":-¿Que dijiste Suigetsu?-

-Como sea no hay otra alternativa, son mis elegidos pero nunca crei que por algo asi se espantarían de esta manera…SON UNOS COBARDES.-les increpa el vengador del clan Uchiha.

-¡¿Pero quien no se negaría?! ¡Es asqueroso Sasuke! Realmente no me imagino yo ligan…-

-¡NO TE IMAGINES EN VOZ ALTA JUUGO! ¿ACASO NO VES QUE ESTAMOS SASUKE Y YO AQUÍ PRESENTES? ¡TEN ALGO DE RESPETO Y MESURA CON LO QUE DICES!-lo interrumpió en seco Karin indignada y asustada ante las latentes descargas de Juugo por la inusitada misión y Suigetsu se altera:

-¡RESPETO! ¡TU EXIGIENDO RESPETO!¡Y YO QUE!¡ACASO SERE UN MONO PARADO AQUÍ!¡TU ESTAS DE PELOS PARA EL TRABAJO PERO YO NO!-reclama a viva voz Suigetsu ofendido.

-¡Ya basta de insultos Suigetsu! Esta es una misión más que importante, es el momento que esperaba para acabar de encontrar a Itachi de una vez y concretarme.-señala el joven usuario del sharingan ofuscado.

-¿Pero tiene que ser de esa manera?-Juugo pregunta con asco mientras Karin y Suigetsu se sacaban chispas con la mirada.

-No creo que sean homosexuales pero no hay de otra.-Juugo tragaba saliva ante las palabras de Sasuke que lo tomaba muy en serio en cambio para ellos era un suplicio el cual no querian enfrentar.

-No lo puedo creer…-se quejaba Suigetsu lanzando su espada al suelo en señal de repudio…

Sasuke los observa serio de pie a cabeza como analizando su vestuario…y Karin se sonroja…

-Ay Sasuke que sucede, ¿porque me miras así?-pregunta con interés la exsierva de Orochimaru contoneándose como chiquilla enamorada ante la mirada del Uchiha (inner: JA, como si la estuviera mirando a ella solamente ¡yegua!)

-¡Cállate Karin!¿Que no ves que no soporto que hables en estos momentos de presión sicológica?-le argumentaba Suigetsu con hartazgo.

-Así como están vestidos ni con genjutsu los pescaran, así que deberán disfrazarse, se verán bien.-termino por decir el Uchiha ante la mirada atónita del grupo de shinobis…el joven argumenta con tanta seriedad que se hace creíble todo lo que dice, incluso esto…

Un silencio se apodera de la habitación mientras un pequeño pajarito asoma por el balcón a ver la escena o a Juugo el cual junto a sus dos compañeros, con los ojos en blanco no caían de la impresión…

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-(voló el pajarito)

Juugo y Suigetsu exclamaban al unísono en forma grave ante la orden del exninja de Konoha quien ni se inmutaba al ver el desagrado de sus subordinados…

-¡Ya es todo lo que diré! Mañana mismo pondremos en marcha el plan (decía Sasuke tomando sus ropas). -Estoy a punto de hallar a Itachi y espero que me ayuden que para eso los reclute, sino lo hacen, por cobardes e inútiles, no los quiero volver a ver cerca de mi, ya dije.-concluyo el joven Uchiha volviendo hacia el baño con una leve molestia en su rostro.

Juugo y Suigetsu se miraron perplejos de la impresión ¿Acaso Sasuke les estaba jugando una broma? Pues no, Sasuke nunca jugaba bromas, menos si se trataba de Itachi, pero la desesperación del pelinegro estaba traspasando los límites y paciencia de su equipo. Encontrar a su hermano al precio que sea se estaba poniendo más que complicado para Hebi, reflejándose en el desconcertante silencio dentro de la habitación…silencio que iba a ser interrumpido por una estruendosa carcajada de Karin:

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-ríe Karin sin parar.

Esta no paraba de reír mientras los dos aludidos shinobis ni se movían por la conmoción vivida en esos instantes imaginándose la tortuosa misión que les deparo su líder…

-¡AJAJAJAJA…! ¡Suigetsu te veras "divina"! JAJAJAJAJAJA…

Karin seguía burlándose de su archienemigo el que sin mas, tomo su katana del suelo junto con su chaqueta de cuero (marca desconocida) y se dirigió a hacia el balcón de la habitación…ahora en el equipo se escuchaba a "Not gonna get us" de T.A.T.U. (Pero que coincidencia).

Juugo miraba con extrañeza la escena de sus compañeros y no sabia ni que decir…mientras Karin seguía sin parar de reír…

-AJAJA…oye Suigetsu ¿Adonde vas?-pregunta la pelirroja secándose las lagrimitas de tanto reír.

Suigetsu se volteándose estilo Sasuke pero no así de guau: - Si crees que te daré el gusto de verme así de humillado ¡PUDRETE KARIN!, esta miserable misión no la comparto… ¡ALLA USTEDES SI LO HACEN!¡PERO YO NI CAGANDO IRE DE ESA FORMA!  
-declara con mucha convicción el shinobi de la katana.

-¿Entonces renuncias a Hebi?-pregunta Juugo preocupado.

-Si ¡RENUNCIO! Ya era más que suficiente tener que soportar a Karin para que además tenga que estar actuando como ella, eso si que no.-se excusa el ninja de la niebla.-Estoy desesperado por la Samehada del tiburón pero no por la "otra arma" del tipo… ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!-concluyo.

Karin apenas cayo ante la fuerte indirecta de Suigetsu…

-¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres con "actuar como ella"?- pregunta Karin descolgada…

-Adiós, ojala y se diviertan con esos malditos que yo ni pienso asomarme en esa fiesta, suerte Juugo, la necesitaras…-se despidió Suigetsu y sin mas salio volando de un salto desde el balcón dejando a Karin con el signo de interrogación en la frente…

-¡Oye Suigetsu!¡Vuelve aca, no puedes abandonar a Sasuke así!¡Suigetsu!-gritaba la kunoichi ante la huida de su compañero.

-Déjalo Karin, ya se fue.-espeto Juugo desganado resignándose a su triste destino cuando a lo lejos se oye la voz de Suigetsu respondiendo a los gritos de Karin…

-¡ANDATE A LA MIERDA KARIN! ¡CONTIGO PARA LA MISION BASTA Y SOBRA!- le grita y Karin se desfigura de odio:

-¡MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL NO DECLARADO! (saltando del balcón tras Suigetsu)-¡VEN ACA!¡VUELVEEE!¡ASI PODRAS DESCUBRIR TU VERDADERA ORIENTACION SEXUAL MALDITO CHALADO!¡VUELVEEE Y TE DARE TU MERECIDOOO!-gritaba Karin tras el ligero Suigetsu que se perdía como una sombra en medio de los tejados…

-JAJAJAJA..ATRAPAME SI PUEDES KARIN…O MEJOR VETE A ARREGLAR PARA TU MISION…JIAJIAJIAJIA-

Así ambos se perdían en el horizonte a punto de gritos e insultos recíprocos mientras Juugo los observaba moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa desde el balcón con uno de sus pajaritos en su hombro escuchando el tema _"It`s a beautiful day"_ de U2…cuando Sasuke salía del baño y se voto encima de la primera cama que vio apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos mirando hacia el techo sin siquiera preguntar que había sucedido…

-Ay….creo que mañana será un día agotador ¿No lo crees amiguito?-le decía el apacible Jugo al pajarillo resignado por completo a la voluntad de Sasuke…

_ ¿Lograran infiltrarse Karin y Juugo en la guarida Akatsuki?_

_¿Que pasara con Suigetsu?_

_¿Lo reemplazara Sasuke?_

_Y la pregunta de los cincuenta millones…_

_¿Estarán los miembros de Akatsuki tan necesitados y urgidos para dejarse caer en la freek trampa planeada por el exgalan de la Hoja?_

Solo esperen y lo sabrán...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno hasta aquí y ya habia dicho que iba a hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos.

Espero que les haya gustado y para

**Hanabi Lawliet**: que genial que la pases tan bien con esta locura, de verdad te agradezco el apoyo y que me sigas leyendo, y si, Zetsu la lleva aquí, es un degenerado XD, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, el otro vuelve al ritmo de akatsuki, o sea, un circo mas, como siempre...

Es todo por ahora, a nadie mas saludo si no me dejan reviews XP

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Sasori y Tobi, Impaciencia y estupidez

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje ultra obsceno, Spoilers, fic hetero, y malicioso.

Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap nº9 de "Akatsuki Encerrado"**

"Una pareja y encargo muy especial"

Pein seguía derrumbado en su asiento, dentro de sus oscuros pensamientos, absolutamente cansado de las actitudes de sus subordinados, presenciando a un Hidan inspirado en adoración a su dios de rodillas en el suelo alzando sus manos al cielo y entonando extraños cánticos, un infantil Tobi que imitando sus movimientos se entretenía y le seguía al jashinista en todo sin siquiera entender el porque, Zetsu alegando consigo mismo desde su parte oscura y blanca lanzando improperios, Kakuzu recién sumado a un reconfortante baño e Itachi con desespero en busca de uno igual mientras que la existencia de Kisame se reducía a un largo encierro en uno de estos íntimos recintos higiénicos…

Era el momento indicado, el momento exacto que el "Master of Puppets" y el apasionado rubio artista de las explosiones, habían estado esperando para dar marcha a su noble plan…

-Ya Deidara, haré lo que pueda para distraerlos ¡Partiste mierda! ¡Corre mientras puedas!-le indico Sasori a Deidara susurrándole despacio…

-Si hum, pero primero me asegurare de que no me molesten…-señala Deidara parándose de su asiento.

-¡Pero que coño piensas hacer!-le reclama Sasori furioso por la oportunidad perdida.

El osado rubio se acerca a Zetsu con inusitada sospecha…

-¡Que demonios quieres tu Deidara!-le pregunta el lado claro de Zetsu de mala gana tras tanto jaleo.

-Solo quiero sumarme al feliz momento este, hum, por la felicidad que tendremos en la Farra Akatsuki.-señala sospechosamente Deidara.

-¡Pero que demonios!-exclamaba Sasori lleno de interrogaciones ante la extraña conducta del rubio…

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin le ves el punto bueno al asunto Deidara, ya era hora que actuaras como hombre mierda.-le dice el líder derrumbado desde su asiento.

-Esto si que es sospechoso, renunciaste a Sasori y a Konan de una vez JAJAJAJA…y justo Kakuzu no esta para unirse a la fiesta…-se burlaba el lado oscuro de Zetsu con sarcasmo parándose de su puesto y hasta Hidan interrumpe su ritual de alabanza a Jashin junto con Tobi al oír a Deidara.

-Hee si hum. Me aburrí de todo y ya es hora de gozar ¿no?hum .-señala el artista.

-¡Pero no haberlo dicho antes Deidara OE! ¡Te unirás a la fiesta con nosotros! ¡Y estableceremos compañerismo!-exclama emocionado Hidan sonriendo como nunca parándose del suelo seguido por Tobi.

-¡Si, hum!¡Y es mas, hum!¡Iré ahora mismo a ordenar mis cosas para la fiesta hum!¡Ya que necesitare espacio en mi cuarto para poder gozar de mejor manera, hum!- concluyo el rubio con los dedos cruzados tras su espalda.

A Sasori se le pusieron los ojos en blanco…

-¡SOLO FALTAS TU, MIERDA DE MUñECO! ¡UNETE CON NOSOTROS A LA FIESTA!-le exclama con entusiasmo Zetsu desde su lado claro.

Sasori puso los ojos mas en blanco con una gotita estilo anime:

-¡Están locos!¡No pienso participar con ustedes!¡Menuda mierda esa!-sostuvo firmemente el pelirrojo saliéndose de sus casillas.

-Bueno, ya me voy, ya no aguanto las ganas hum, así que ahí nos vemos hum, me voy a preparar todo ADIOS HUM.-se despide el rubio Deidara saliendo mas que ligero por el primer pasillo que vio lanzándole un guiño con ese hermoso ojo azul al marionetero…

-¡Sempaaaai!-le grita Tobi entusiasmado…

-Pero…-dice Sasori sin poder entender aun la actitud del rubio…

-¡No me digas que te molestaste porque se fue tu rubio Sasori!-le dice Zetsu desde su parte blanca…

-No te preocupes Sasori-san, Deidara- sempai se fue a ordenar su cuarto y después podrás ir a acompañarlo….-sostiene Tobi con inocencia

-JAJAJAJAJA, Sasori ¿Deidara ya no te quiere? JAJAJA.-se burlaba el jashinista abrazando a Tobi como a su compadre.

-¡No digan estupideces!-le increpa el pelirrojo y piensa:-Este maldito de Deidara voto por la borda mi plan y me guiño un ojo mas encima!...o…seria para aparentar estar feliz y no lo molesten mientras busca a Konan…-se preguntaba Sasori confundido mientras Deidara corría a toda velocidad pensando en la peliazulada hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones…

-Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir a la habitación de Pein hum…ahí debe estar Konan hum, ojala…-pensaba el rubio de las explosiones que se disponía a virar por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la morada de Pein dentro de la base pero se detiene en seco al notar lo que se encontraba en aquel pasillo… (No, no es Kisame desnudo no se asusten…Inner:¡AY no bromees con eso!)

-¡NO!¡Maldición hum!-se quejo el rubio al ver el tremendo obstáculo que tenia en su camino…

Estaba uno de los cuerpos de Pein de guardia en la puerta de la habitación de este con los brazos cruzados estilo escolta presidencial…

-¡Pero como mierda se le ocurre a Pein dejar a ese gordo ahí hum!-decía Deidara oculto y ofuscado tras ver frenada su búsqueda a causa de una artimaña mas del dueño del rinnegan…

-Seguro y la tiene ahí mismo…maldito, hum.-observaba el rubio agachándose lo suficiente para poder espiar mejor al sorpresivo guardián de Pein…

Nada podía hacer el rubio mas que espiarlo y pensar en un nuevo plan para seguir con su frenética búsqueda…mientras el diligente líder sonríe sarcástico para si aun derrumbado en su asiento:

-Deidara, no puedes mentirle a un dios, jejejeje.-decia para si el infartante líder…

-¡Oye Pein!¡Como vas a convertir la base en un burdel!-se quejo Sasori a viva voz…

A Pein se le despinto la sonrisa del rostro al ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos y lleno de ira le pega una mirada de odio a Sasori haciendo brillar su rinnegan con una vena en la frente:

-¡Y que crees "mono de trapo"!¡Que lo hago por gusto!-lo increpo el líder furioso.- Si no te gusta, no participas y ya Pinpon, pero no me jodas con tus reclamos de niño de 5 años que ya eres un adulto aunque con cara de bebe ¡Pero igual lo eres mierda!-le señalo Pein con fundado hartazgo.

A Sasori se le cae una gotita estilo anime:-¡Y yo que creí estar con la elite del mundo ninja!¡Pura mierda!- Sasori sigue reclamando indignado y fastidiado…

-¡Termina con tu jaleo muñeco de mierda que ya no te soporto!-le grita el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-No te enojes Sasori-san, si quieres yo te apoyo.-le decía Tobi con alegría a lo que el marionetista cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara del fastidio...

-Solo estamos evitando que esto pase a mayores… ¿o acaso quieres terminar acostándote con Deidara, idiota?-le pregunta Pein al "Master of Puppets".

-¡No! Pero traer a esa clase de mujeres que se acuestan por dinero aquí-argumentaba Sasori pero es interrumpido en seco por un brinco de Tobi…

-¿Querrás decir prostitutas?-le corrigió Zetsu desde su lado oscuro.

-Zetsu-san ¿Que son "Pristotutas"?-pregunta Tobi con inocencia.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA que imbeciles jeje-se burlaba Hidan con sarcasmo al ver el infantilismo del enmascarado:

-No sacaras nada con seguir alegando tu "muñeco asexual", la decisión ya esta tomada ¡Que vivan las &$&/$%&&!-decía Zetsu a través de su parte oscura.

-¡Cállate mierda!¡No es para seguir celebrando!¡Y soy yo el único que pone las ordenes aquí!¡Y no tu planta de mierda!-retaba el líder a Zetsu…

-Pero si yo no dije nada.-se defendía la parte blanca de Zetsu…

-JA Pein esta tan caliente como todos nosotros, la farra te vendrá de pelos!-señalaba Hidan apuntando a hacia su lider.

-¡Cállense de una vez!¡Mas tu idiota que eres el mas necesitado de todos!-lo increpa Pein.

-¡QUE!-Hidan pone los ojos en blanco ante la aseveración del pelinaranja.

-Ahora bien, necesito a alguien que no le pesen las pelotas para esta misión, y comenzare por nombrar a…-

-¡NOSOTROS!¡NOSOTROS!-señalaba Zetsu entusiasmado…

-¡Tu no mierda!-le contesta el bravo Pein a lo que Zetsu baja los brazos en señal de derrota…

-Tobi aun no entiende nada chicos… ¿Que son "pristotutas"?-pregunta lleno de inocencia el buen chico.

Los ojos de Hidan casi se salían de brillo y emoción al verse ya como el indicado por Pein para salir en busca del alivio a sus tensiones…

-YO, YO, YO, QUIERO SER YO, SOY EL MAS INDICADO, YO…- alguien irrumpe en la escena.

-¡Pero que demonios!-decía Pein al ver lo que tenia ante sus fieros ojos…

-PERO KAKUZU, COMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON LOS PANTALONES ABAJO DEL BAñO…QUE NO TIENES MODALES Y CONSIDERACION CON NOSOTROS AL MOSTRARNOS TU HORRIBLE Y A—EJA FIGURA -exclamo Hidan espantado…

-¡Cállate tu Hidan coño! ¡"CUANDO HAY NECESIDAD HAY NECESIDAD"!-replica Kakuzu terminando por abrocharse los pantalones… (Tanta será la desesperación por salir en busca de "chiquillas"-Inner:¡Y ESO NO ES NADA!)

-Kakuzu-san esta tan desesperado ¿no Zetsu-san? Ni se percato de abrocharse los pantalones antes de salir del baño…jujujuuju…JAJAJAJAJAJA…-se reía Tobi por el acto de nudismo del adicto al dinero…

-¡Como será que hasta Tobi se ríe de ti Kakuzu coño!-señalaba la parte blanca de Zetsu.

Kakuzu había salido del baño con desesperación al oír la posibilidad de salir aunque sea por un rato de la base Akatsuki y sin pensarlo dos veces salio con los pantalones abajo tratando de subirlos apenas que si no fuera por la capa se le veía todo el paquete, caminando como podía se acercaba a la sala de reuniones para ofrecer sus servicios en la feliz búsqueda de chicas para la farra, ante la mirada de sorpresa y asco de sus demás compañeros…mientras en el pasillo del nº1 (Pein), Deidara espiaba al guardia del líder:

- El reino del fantasma hambriento, hum, maldición, hum.- decía Deidara aproblemado al ver aquel tremendo obstáculo pero se percata de algo:

-¿Pero hay algo extraño? Hum.- Deidara nota que el cuerpo de Pein esta demasiado quieto y decide acercarse:

- Hum…esta dormido ¡Y de pie! Hum.- se sorprendió el rubio al ver al reino del fantasma hambriento durmiendo en plena vigilancia y sin más decide "meter mano".

-Y yo perdiendo el tiempo, hum.- y se mete al cuarto del lider sin mas demora y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Konan sentada en la cama haciendo figuritas de papel.  
Esta al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio suelta lo que tenía en la mano de la impresión:

-DEIDARA.- grita sorprendida parándose de golpe

-KONAN, HUM.-

Esta escena parecía esas de las películas románticas cuando se reencuentran un par de enamorados pero en este caso era más trágico aun:

-¿DEIDARA, PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ? – pregunta muy asustada.

-KONAN, hum, ¿te encuentras bien? Hum.- pregunta el artista nervioso.

-Si, pero no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Pein te encuentra…-

-Al diablo Pein, vine a saber de ti, estaba muy preocupado hum.-

-Deidara, tu…- decía la kunoichi muy sorprendida aun.

-Con Tobi te buscamos por todos lados, de anoche que…bueno, algo me contó Tobi hum , por eso creí que habías…-

-¿Muerto? No, aun, pero, gracias, de veras, gracias que te hayas preocupado asi por mi, Deidara-kun…- dice Konan sonrojada.

- Es muy bueno, muy bueno lo que hacías, y yo te arruine ese trabajo artístico, hum.- señala el rubio acercándose a recoger la pequeña mariposilla que voto la kunoichi ante la sorpresa de verlo en el propio cuarto de Pein.

-No, no te preocupes de eso, puedo crear otra mariposa mas linda y mejor que esa.- le dice Konan sonriente y Deidara se la entrega en sus manos.

-No, esta bien esta mariposita, síguela perfeccionando mas aun, hum.- dice Deidara muy sonriente a la chica y esta se sonroja:

-Gracias…Deidara-kun.-

- No es nada, hum, yo se lo que vale un diseño artístico.-

Ambos cayeron en una especie de "Trance artístico" observando la mariposita cuando Konan reacciona:

-Deidara, debes salir de aquí.-

-PERO…-

- Anda, si Pein te ve aquí, te…-advierte la asustada kunoichi.

-Konan, hum ¿Te tiene encerrada y así lo defiendes? Hum.-

-No, no es eso, no te preocupes, yo estare bien Deidara-kun, de veras.-

-¿Por qué no te creo hum?-

-¿Por qué? Te digo que estare bien.-asevera Konan.

-Algo no me parece bien, hum.-inquiere Deidara dudoso.

-De que.-pregunta ella nerviosa.

-¿Porque te tiene aislada así? ¡No eres un animal para estar así, hum!- exclama Deidara indignado por la situación de la chica.

-No te preocupes de mi Deidara-kun, Pein no me hará daño, lo digo de verdad.- le vuelve a asegurar Konan.

-No creo que tenga buenas intenciones aquel infame al tenerte aquí, con ese gordo de guardia y después de ¡Arrastrarte hum!-le argumenta Deidara y la chica le toma un brazo:

-Deidara-kun, tu eres el que esta peligrando aquí, te agradezco el que te arriesgaras y vinieras a saber de mi, lo valoro de verdad, ahora se que no estoy tan desamparada como creía ¡Pero debes irte!- dice la chica tironeandolo de un brazo y acercándolo a la puerta.

- Si ese crápula te llega a hacer algo, yo…-

-Deidara, estaré bien, Pein me dejara salir después de que los demás esten mas calmados, según el era muy peligroso que estuviera cerca de ellos, es todo.-

-Konan hum , solo quiero que estés bien, nada mas.-

-Lo estoy, y créeme que no olvidare esto Deidara-kun, gracias ¡Pero vete ya! Antes de que…- decía la chica cuando Deidara tomo su mano y le dio una pequeña figurilla de arcilla.-¿Qué es esto?

-Es arte, hum.- le dice el rubio sonriente y saliendo fugaz de la "zona Pein" y ella lo miro sorprendida abriendo su mano y tenia algo nuevo para ella, que nunca había visto, era otro diseño artístico de Deidara, pero no era la típica araña o mariposita de arcilla, era una pequeña bebe foca, muy pequeña la que el rubio había guardado en su mano, y ella sonrió cerrando con cuidado la puerta mientras el "súper guardia" seguía durmiendo ahora ya en el suelo…

-Arte…si.- sonríe nuevamente Konan apretando la figurita que le dio el rubio artista del akatsuki apoyada en la puerta y dando suspiros como Rose de Titanic…y el susodicho ya entrando a su cuarto también sonreía:

-Ella es arte, hum.- decía el rubio conectando su equipo de música a todo el volumen posible para escuchar una buena balada rock de Bon Jovi (Bed of Roses para los curiosos).

En tanto en el concilio, Pein se secaba el sudor tras tanta imbecilidad de sus subordinados y hasta llego a pensar en ir a soltar a Konan del hartazgo que le producían los criminales para…contemplarla y olvidar aunque sea por un rato de sus problemas, pero no, decidido desecho esa posibilidad, por el momento.

-¡Ya pues dilo Pein!¿Quién será en tu "brillante" plan el transportador de zorras?-le pregunta un fastidiado Sasori apoyado sobre la mesa de concilio.

-¡Quien mas! ¡Tú y Tobi! Ambos serán los encargados de traerles la diversión a estas mierdas como en esas despedidas de soltero, a escondidas…- y a todos se les ponen los ojos en blanco…

La reacción de Sasori no se dejo esperar:

-¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!-exclamo el pelirrojo con los pelos de punta de la impresión…

-¿Qué?¿Pein-sama requiere de mis habilidades para una gran mision?-pregunta Tobi con demasiada inocencia.- ¡SI, POR FIN ME DAN UNA IMPORTANTE!-concluyo feliz pegando brinquitos de lado a lado con las manos en el aire…(inner: Ay por dios, Pein como los aguanta…)

-OYE, OYE, OYE… ¿Y PORQUE ESTOS DOS FENOMENOS?.-debatía un pillado Kakuzu ante la polémica decisión del líder.

-Si ¿Por qué esos dos? QUE YO ESTARE PINTADO ¡¡YO QUIERO IR, YO, YO!!-manifestaba Hidan sumándose a la molestia de Kakuzu…

-¡TONTOS! Si los dejo ir así como están de encendidos ¡Ni cagando regresarían las mierdas!-les contesto con dureza el ninja de la lluvia.-Se irían como perros tras la primera perra en celo que se les atravesara ¡Necesito cuerpos fríos y mentes frías para esto!, y quien mas que tu "muñeco duro" y tu Tobi, que comienzo a dudar si posees cerebro…y es en serio.-concluyo Pein con poderosísimas razones…

-¡SIIIIII…! ¡Tobi quiere complacer a su único líder!

Pein cierra sus ojos una vez mas del cansancio mientras Sasori no cambiaba el rostro de anonadado y Tobi seguía saltando alrededor de Zetsu…  
-JA, tu show de nudismo no te sirvió para nada Kakuzu, solo para darnos asco jajajaja.-se burla Zetsu desde su lado claro…

-¡Cállate tu mierda!¡Crees que lo hice a propósito!¡Fue la necesidad!-se excusaba el amante del dinero.

-¡Es cierto Kakuzu!¡Tu hiciste que Pein no nos eligiera por tu horrible figura!-señala Hidan indignado por perder la oportunidad de salir a gozar…

Sasori aun sobresaltado por el encargo de Pein no sabia ni como defenderse, ni su amigo Deidara podía ayudarlo porque este estaba un asunto mucho mas importante que remediar:

-¡OIGAN, YO NO TENGO PORQUE HACERLO, NO QUIERO, NI SIQUIERA SE QUE CLASE DE %$%$%$$% DESEAN ESTOS %&%%&&!-reclama a viva voz el pelirrojo.

-¡NADIE TE ESTA PREGUNTANDO, ES UNA ORDEN MIERDA!-le grito Pein.

-¡Yo no quiero! ¡Menos con ese peligro publico de Tobi! Manda a Itachi, ese es frio.-concluye el ninja de la arena.

-JAJAJAJA…Itachi cuando salí corriendo del baño estaba tras la puerta con los pantalones abajo agarrándose la…

-¡CALLATE MIERDA! ¡COMO NOS CUENTAS ESAS COSAS TAN ASQUEROSAS!-lo interrumpió Pein espantado.

-UCHIHA A DOS MANOS…OE KAKUZU DEBERIAS HABERME AVISADO PARA HABER IDO A MOLESTARLO JUAJUAJJUA-se burlaba Hidan imaginándose aquella triste escena del pelinegro.

-JA, O YE Pein, Sasori tiene razón, además esta tan irritado con nosotros que es capaz de traernos quizás que tipo de adefesios ¡ no nos podemos arriesgar!-indico el lado oscuro de Zetsu con preocupación.

Pein hizo caso omiso al ninja de la hierva y se derrumbó en su asiento..

-Mas te vale traer chicas lindas "muñeco duro" o si no, ¡Te voy a meter tu peluche por el culo oíste!-amenazo Hidan a Sasori el cual solo trago saliva ante la sentencia del excitado religioso…

-Entonces eso seria todo señores ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESION MIERDA!-concluyo Pein parándose de su asiento…

En eso a Sasori se le prendió la ampolleta:

-Oye Pein¿Por qué no nos acompaña Konan también? Para que aproveche de salir a refrescarse un poco esa pobre mujer pues.-indicaba el marionetista para ganarle la partida a Deidara…

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO! De Konan me encargo yo y si pretendías llevártela para ganar su atención ¡MENOS!-respondía el líder casi con ira de celos.-ella es mas peligrosa que todos ustedes juntos…-asevero Pein.

-Pero…-

-¡QUE NO TE ESTAN DICIENDO!-le grito Kakuzu.

-¡CALLATE MIERDA! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO GRITAR!-le corrigió Pein.

-JAJAJAJA. Kakuzu, te cago-rió Hidan.

-Konan se pondría a matar al primer coño que se le atravesara de pura maldita que es y eso atraería a nuestros enemigos.-argumento el líder pero Sasori ya entendió que Pein no la dejaría estar a solas con ninguno de ellos a excepción de el mismo…

-No lo creo asi, Konan-san no es asi…ella me da besos a mi, y es la flor de papel mas linda que existe.-señalo Tobi con corazoncitos a su alrededor…

-¡CALLATE MIERDA!-le grita el lado oscuro de Zetsu con hartura.

-Pero Zetsu-san…-

-¡QUE TE CALLES MIERDA!-le gritan ambos Zetsu.

-¡OYE PLANTA ASEXUAL TE DIJE QUE YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DAR ORDENES AQUI MIERDA!-Pein se manifiesta con el rinnegan lanzando destellos de pura cólera.

-Lo siento, me emocione.-se disculpo el lado claro de Zetsu.

-No te preocupes Zetsu-san, no soy rencoroso.-dijo Tobi.

-A ti no te digo, a Pein idiota…-

-¡Basta! Ahora partieron los dos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta…-indico Pein.

-¿Y el dinero?- señalo Kakuzu.

-¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE???-le preguntaron todos con extrañeza…

-Si pues, necesitan dinero para traer a las chicas, con bebidas alcohólicas, cornetitas para celebrar y musiquita para bailar pues!- señala Kakuzu haciendo movimientos a lo Tobi totalmente animado para la fiesta y todos se cayeron de hocico estilo anime al escuchar las aseveraciones del tacaño que nunca soltaba un peso para nadie y que ahora estaba dispuesto a invertir en la Farra Akatsuki…

-Kakuzu,¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Hidan apesadumbrado…

-Mejor que nunca, ya Sasori aquí te daré lo suficiente para que traigas las cosas y a las chicas.-y el ninja de la cascada saca de su capa una tremenda billetera colmada de billetes de todas las aldeas del mundo ninja…

-Orale Kakuzu-san, no creía que tuviera tanto dinero.-señalo Tobi asombrado…

Kakuzu se acerca a Sasori y le entrega el dinero correspondiente a la aldea a la cual irían por las "niñas" y aprovecho el momento para susurrarle…

-Y me traes la colección completa de "Los videos prohibidos de Megan Fox" coño ¿oiste?- le ordena el tacaño en voz baja.

-¿Quién demonios es Megan Fox?-pregunta Sasori reventado de tanto rabiar.

-Cállate no lo digas en voz alta tu pídelo no mas en el "Ninja Center Clandestino" y te la darán.-le respondía Kakuzu susurrando con molestia.

- No lo puedo creer, claro, te la traeré completita, espérate sentado no mas con%&%&% que parado te vas a cansar mierda.-ironizo el pelirrojo.

- Si, Tobi esta orgulloso de participar en la misión con Sasori-san.-dice Tobi como niño.

- Esperen, debo ir por Hiruko –san.- y rápidamente se dirige al taller de la base (que le quedaba cerca si no se hubiera perdido como acostumbra al ser algo despistado) pero algo echo de menos al tomar a su marioneta ¡No estaba la nueva que estaba confeccionando!

- CON&%&%&&%&%&, ¡MI MARIONETA!- exclama asustado.

- APURATE MUñECO OE- le gritaba Hidan del pasillo expectante y sudoroso.

- MI MARIONETA HIJOS DE SU MADRE DONDE MIERDA ME LA ESCONDIERON.-reclama a viva voz el pelirrojo.

-NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO MIERDA, CAMINA TE DICEN.- decía el lado oscuro de Zetsu entrando al taller y sacando a Sasori a punta de empujones hacia fuera:

- Con %$$%$%¡Mi marioneta!¡tu me la escondiste!-

- ¡CALLATE CON%&$&%&t%&! DEJA DE GRITAR MIERDA.- le increpa ahora Kakuzu furioso y Hidan se mete:

- OHHHHH…que lindo, perdió su peluche…ohhh, que tierno, oh...JAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burla Hidan y Sasori quería sacar a Sandaime Kazekage de la ira…

- Bueno pues se van ahora mismo, yo los sacare de aquí, vamos.-señalo el líder saliendo por el pasillo principal de la base, Sasori agarrando a Hiruko-san muy molesto por la perdida de su nueva marioneta con Zetsu empujándolo de muy cerca con Hidan y Kakuzu tras ellos y Tobi que quiso ir a despedirse de Deidara pero ya debían partir.

- Despídanme de mi sempai y de mi florcita mas linda de la tierra y del universo.- decía Tobi agitando los brazos como un poeta florentino y Zetsu se cabrea con la inocencia del buen chico pero no puede hacerle nada, menos ahora que se irán de misión…

- Oe Oe Sasori…-decía Hidan tras el marionetero para hacerle más "encarguitos"

- No me pidan ni una mierda mas con%&%&%&, hasta que aparezca mi marionetaaaaaaa.-desafía Sasori.

- Mas te vale traerme lo que te pedí mierda o mejor no vuelvas coño.- amenaza Kakuzu y Pein se cabrea:

- Callados mierda, agradezcan que el muñeco les hará un "inmenso favor", en vez de estar diciendo gilipolleces como siempre!-les retaba el lider cansado de sus necedades.

- A mi tráiganme una Marisol de 2 metros.-pedía el lado oscuro de Zetsu..-mejor de 3 metros.-le contrariaba su lado claro…

- Esta bien Zetsu-san ¿De que color la quieres?-preguntaba Tobi a Zetsu y Sasori apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo seguidos por todos los miembros a falta de Itachi, encerrado en el baño al igual que Kisame que aun no podía salir y de Deidara que se encontraba sumergido en su cuarto escuchando música y de Konan encerrada en la habitación de Pein custodiada por uno de sus cuerpos…cuando por fin llegaron hasta la gran puerta de salida de la base y Pein mas que cansado la abrió con tres de sus cuerpos el colosal portón:

- Listo, salgan ya…-ordena el dueño del rinnegan con cara de diablo.

- Y QUE HAY DE MI MARIONETA .-

- DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR MIERDA TE DICEN.-le grita Zetsu poseído por su lado claro.

- SI MUñECO LLORON, HASTA CUANDO.-se suma Kakuzu.

- VAYANSE LUEGO MIERDA QUE ESTOY QUE PRENDO FUEGO OE.-añade Hidan sudoroso de ganas.

- PERO Y MI MARIONETA.-seguía gritando Sasori.

- CUANDO REGRESES LA BUSCAS MIERDA, CAMINEN- ahora es Pein quien los empuja…

-Adios Zetsu-san, ¿me extrañara…-

-¡YA VALLANSE DE UNA VEZ!-indico Pein exaltado interrumpiendo a Tobi empujando a ambos ninjas de una sola patada…

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICOOOOOOOOOOO….- gritaba Tobi volando con las piernas arriba de cabeza hacia las afueras de la base akatsuki:

-AAAAAAAAAYYYY ESPERATE QUE AUN NO ME GUARDO DENTRO DE HIRUKO MIERDAAAAA! AAAAAAAYYYYYYY-alcanzo a gritar Sasori volando por los aires junto con Tobi…

- LOS ESPERAMOS &%&%&%% JAJAJA.-los despedía Hidan y los demas desde la entrada cuando nuevamente Pein cierra la gran puerta.

_¿Porque Pein tiene encerrada a Konan?¿Cómo les ira a Sasori y Tobi en la Mision?¿Sabrá Sasuke anteponerse a la gran oportunidad que previo con antelacion?¿Cooperara Suigetsu o definitivamente renuncio a Hebi?¿podrá Tobi llevarle la Marisol de 3 metros a Zetsu?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya simpatizado este capítulo especial muy largo, más de lo normal, pero es mejor porque tiene de todo que es mi tónica de fics, en agradecimiento a la lectora numero uno de este fic en esta página **Hanabi Lawliet** y a tu review:

-Si, eso se me ocurre por la audacia de Karin, por eso de que la llaman la mas %&&% de la serie y me da mucha risa eso, y ese par de "cara de %$%$" si que las verán bien fea, pero es solo un adelanto y todo por culpa de Sasuke; espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, eres una gran lectora.

Eso es todo por ahora y si más gente quiere opinar, si, tú, si te gusta, estaré muy feliz de recibir tu review ya que pronto deseo actualizar y como dice mi gurú sensei numero uno:

"_SI_ _LO QUIERES, LO TIENES"_

un beso

Sayonara


	10. El berrinche de Tobi, aguante Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: LAS LETRAS Y CANCIONES QUE SE ENCUENTREN EN EL FIC LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES E INTERPRETES, NO A MI

Al igual que los akatsuki y el grupo Hebi, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto,** de mi autoría es solo la trama aunque también hay algunos recursos ocupados del manga pero son solo unos poco, el resto de groserías y locuras, SON MIASXD.-

-&&&&&&&&&-cambio de escena.

Y ahí les va:

**Capitulo 10**

" **Una pareja explosiva y el berrinche de Tobi"**

Por fin Tobi y Sasori salieron en busca de las anheladas niñas que servirían de juguete para AKATSUKI, pero ¿creerían si supieran que Tobi y "el señor de las marionetas" no tenian idea de que clase de mujer en verdad llevarles?  
Akatsuki daba para todo pero aun así, existían dos miembros poco idóneos que tendrían que arreglárselas para llevar a sus compañeros chicas que les ayuden a pasar el calor del momento, y esto era algo ofensivo para cualquier mujer que se le pidiera hacer tal cosa…excepto si alguna estuviera perdidamente enamorada de alguno de los criminales mas buscados…entonces nos encontramos con una pareja muy peculiar caminando por un pequeña aldea llamada "Pueblo de la Bellota" cerca de los territorios en donde se encontraba la gran base akatsuki…

- AAAAAAY…Y ES QUE MI CAMA HUELE A TI, A TU PERFUME DE MIEL, A TI, CIERRO LOS OJOS Y PIENSO EN TI, A TU FLORCITA DE PAPEL, A TI, Y AYYYYYY…. Y ES QUE MI CAMA HUELE A TI, (con las manos en su cintura menea las caderas) A TU FLORCITA DE PAPEL, A TI....- iba entonando Tobi feliz la melodía de uno de los ritmos más pegajosos y odiados al lado de un Sasori indignado por decir algo…

- AY MAMI, PORQUE ME SUCEDE ESTO A MI, MI CORAZON TE EXTRAñA, MI CAMA HUELE A TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… (desafinando serio)-

- CALLATE MIERDA, HASTA CUANDO CANTARAS ESAS GILIPOLLECES CON UN DEMONIO, ME TIENES ENFERMO CON ESA MIERDA.-reclama el master.

- PERO SASORI-SAAAAAAN…-

-¡Silencio te están diciendo mierda! -

- Pero Sasori-san, mi cama huele a mi....y a Konan-san, por eso canto, MI CAMA HUELE A TIIIIIIIIIII…-desafinando seriamente otra vez y Sasori se tapa los oídos…

- Ese con%&&%& de Pein me las va a pagar si, todo por su culpa.- piensa el master indignado aguantando a Tobi que seguía según él , "cantando".

En ese momento Sasuke y los que quedaban de los miembros de Hebi, aun estaban en el hotel preparándose para "dar el golpe":

- NO puedo creer que nos hagas hacer esto Sasuke, con razón Suigetsu voló de aquí.- se quejaba Jugo revisando prendas de mujer sobre una cama.

- Según pudimos indagar, en varias ocasiones han visto tipos de capas con nubes rojas por aquí, asi que solo debemos estar preparados por si se les ocurre venir por algo que le haga falta, como comida o armas, que se yo.-dice Sasuke mirando seriamente a sus subordinados, los que le van quedando porque Suigetsu deserto.

- Deberías agradecer que Sasuke nos confíe tal misión Jugo, además así me demuestras que no eres un cobarde como Suigetsu que huyo de miedo.-le señala Karin cruzada de brazos al costado de Jugo.

- Perfecto Sasuke, lo que tu digas.- le responde Karin coqueteándole como siempre.

- Esto es humillante.-murmura Jugo moviendo la cabeza.

- Ahora nos iremos a uno de esos hoteles en donde se "prestan chicas" y nos quedaremos observando el movimiento y si acaso pica algo ¿oyeron?-ordena Sasuke con dureza y ambos afirman con la cabeza.

-¡Andando!.-y los tres ninjas salen del cuarto de ese hotel y se dirigen al punto señalado.

Mientras los akatsukis encerrados seguían cada uno en lo suyo en la cueva, esperando la "solución" a sus problemas de convivencia, los encargados de la misión iban por el paquete…Sasori ahora dentro de Hiruko-san (inner:o sea ya no se puede apreciar su belleza) y Tobi jamás habían realizado una misión juntos por lo que la falta de convivencia entre ambos los hacian comprenderse muy poco.

- ¡Sasori-san!¡Para Tobi es un honor estar con Ud. en esta tan digna y ejemplar misión!-grita Tobi con entusiasmo e inocencia…

- ¡Crío imbecil!¡Esto es lo peor que he hecho después de aguantar ser equipo con Orochimaru! -contesta Sasori encolerizado…

- Pero… ¿esta es una gran misión no Sasori-san?-pregunta con desmesurada inocencia el enmascarado…

- Ni dejo salir a Konan el muy imbecil de Pein, no se que se trae con ella…y mi marioneta nueva extraviada en el momento menos indicado ¡Y sin tiempo para hallarla!-se seguia lamentando a viva voz el oriundo de la arena…

- Sasori-san, la florcita debe estar muy asustada ¿verdad Sasori-san?, si la hubieras visto como gritaba, a Tobi le dio mucha pena.-decía Tobi con tristeza recordando a su "florcita"

- Pero no te preocupes Sasori-san! Mi sempai ha de hallarla, a mi florcita de papel, estoy seguro y cuando volvamos ahí va estar su monito también tal cual lo dejo!-le aseguraba Tobi a Sasori el cual no cabía de rabia por lo bajo…

- ¡No es un monito, insecto fastidioso! ¡me enfermas!- le exclama el pelirrojo escandalizado.-Es una marioneta de mi colección "Hot Marionette" , para ser mas exacto, una version femenina para pareja de mi Sandaime Kazekage version Hot.-termina señalando Sasori orgulloso.

- Orale Sasori-san.-exclama sorprendido Tobi:

-Pero Sasori-san, todos nos esperan felices que lleguemos con el paquete, eso no pasa cuando volvemos de otras misiones con Zetsu-san ¡por eso Tobi es feliz haciendo felices a sus sempais!-

-Como se nota que eres un crío ignorante ¡Apurémonos mejor! No me gusta demorar aunque deberia, estoy que me arrepiento de volver y me tomaría un descanso unos días en algún hotel ¡Joder!-terminaba de decir Sasori mas que cabreado y Aa Tobi sin entender la actitud pesimista de su actual compañero de mision…

De pronto Tobi comienza a dar brinquitos como un infante queriendo comprar un dulce…mientras la gente los miraba como si fueran dos bichos raros, y eso que Sasori pensaba que dentro de Hiruko-san pasaría inadvertido pero con el buen chico cualquier cosa podía pasar…

- Hey! Sasori-san…¡Allí esta! ¡Allí esta!-gritaba Tobi desesperado por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer…

- No lo puedo creer…parece que piensas después de todo ¿Qué hallaste?-le dice Sasori con ese tono sarcástico e indiferente.

- SI…AHÍ ESTA , AHÍ, AHÍ!- no paraba de gritar y brincar Tobi…

- ¡Pero que! ¡Que imbecil que odio esperar!-reclama Sasori impaciente.

- Alli esta el objetivo. - y el enmascarado corrió desesperado hacia…¡UNA TIENDA DE JUGUETES! y Sasori cayo al suelo estilo anime…

- ¡Pero que cojones!¡Con razon Deidara gasta toda su arcilla en ti! grandísimo imbecil-reclama de ira el artista de las marionetas indignado por su suerte…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora Sasuke y su equipo estaba en un bar de mala muerte esperando tener noticias o señales de algún akatsuki, lo que no sabían es que ellos andaban cerca…demasiado cerca:

- ¿Tipos de capas? No aquí jamás han venido, si los he visto pero no han aparecido por aquí.-señalaba un viejo cantinero a Sasuke que se encontraba apoyado en la barra como cualquier cliente con Karin a su lado y Jugo parado en la puerta ya que le daba asco el olor a cigarro que cundía en el ambiente, con un par de borrachos en una mesa del rincón del bar (era tipo 3 de la tarde).

Y cerca de ahí, la pareja explosiva del año (Sasori y Tobi) seguían haciendo de las suyas:

- ¡Sale de ahí Tobi!-gritaba a viva voz Sasori dentro de Hiruko-san al ver como Tobi tiraba juguetes como niño en su fiesta de cumpleaños dentro de la juguetería mientras la vendedora observaba asombrado y otros clientes mas a su alrededor.

- ¡Suelta eso imbecil y vamonos de aquí!.-le ordena Sasori iracundo.

- Pero Sasori-san, estoy buscando una linda para la novia del Sandaime Kazekage ¿acaso no quieres una novia para él?- pregunta Tobi como un infante.

- ¡Deja eso ahí te dicen!Como si esos muñecos le sirvieran a los idiotas esos –señala Sasori que ya no se aguanta la paciencia con el buen chico.

- Perdón, ¿les ayudo en algo caballeros?-pregunta la señorita vendedora.

- No ya nos vamos.-responde Hiruko-san cortante.

- EJEJE, solo buscamos una novia para Sandaime Kazekage señorita una rubia ¿o morena Sasori-san?- pregunta Tobi y a Sasori dentro de Hiruko comienza a sofocarle el encierro dentro de este por el hartazgo.

- Oh, tengo unas muy lindas por aquí.-señala la vendedora a unas que estaban en una repisa alta.

- OJOJOJOOOOO…, MIRA SASORI-SAN, ESA RUBIA ESTA PRECIOSA, SE PARECE A DEIDARA- SEMPAI.- grita Tobi feliz observando las muñecas pero una llama mas aun su atención.

- Pero, esa esta aun mas linda, mírala.-…

Tobi se acerca corriendo a una que tenia el pelo muy azul y le recordó a alguien especial para él:

-Pero si yo fuera el Sandaime Kazekage, elegiría a ésta -dice románticamente Tobi tomando y abrazando a la peliazulada muñeca…

A todos alrededor se les cae una gotita estilo anime y más aun Sasori que le empezó una comezón por el cuerpo de la rabia que sentía:

- Me aburriste, me largo de aquí, quedate con tus muñecas, pobre idiota.-le terminaba de decir Sasori saliendo moviendo a Hiruko para todos lados rascándose de la ira que sentía por Tobi.

-¡Pero Sasori-saaaaaaaan!.- grita y sale tras él sin soltar la muñeca cuando Uchiha Sasuke diviso desde la salida del bar aquel a los dos akatsuki y su espectáculo callejero

-¡Ahir estan!.-y Sasuke vuelve a entrar en el bar a avisar le a sus subordinados de el hallazgo que acababa de hacer…

-Dimos en el ancho, Jugo, Karin, ahí estan los malditos..- señala Sasuke dirigiéndose a la salida.-Rápido vengan.-

-Sasuke ¿de veras? ¿no nos estas vacilando?-pregunta Jugo incrédulo.

-Es verdad, Sasuke tiene razón.-dice Karin .

-Sasuke siempre tiene la razón idiota ¿ahora qué hacemos Sasuke?-pregunta Karin apegándose mas al Uchiha.

-Solo los seguiremos y en cuanto descubramos en que andan iremos actuando.-señala Sasuke y Karin mas se le apega

-¡Tiene que pagar esa muñeca señor!-grita la señorita vendedora algo alterada.

-Y todo por tu culpa mierda, anda, devuelve eso te digo.-le gritaba Sasori sin dejar el tambaleo.

-NOOOOOOO, YO QUIERO ESTA, LA QUIEROOOOOOOOO……..-

Y comenzó el berrinche de Tobi por la muñeca lloriqueando como un niño cuando no le compran un dulce y toda la gente alrededor se sorprendía del espectáculo que tenían ambos akatsuki así de alterados.

-¿Esos son los miembros de akatsuki Sasuke? Crei que eran fuertes y poderosos, uno parece una gallina impedida y el otro un loco salido del manicomio!-puntualiza Karin con el ceño fruncido pegada al lado del Uchiha menor.

-Son tan estupidos que me da vergüenza matarlos o amenazarlos para sacarle la información necesaria, asi que pondremos a correr el plan que teníamos.-señala Sasuke sin perder de vista el show de Tobi con Sasori en plena calle.

-No lo puedo creer aun, esto es humillante, pero si son así de estupidos los demás, creo que podré salvaguardar lo poco que me queda de dignidad.-repara Juugo en igual posición de espía junto a Karin y a Sasuke que aun no entendían el actuar de los renombrados akatsuki miembros.

-Juugo, anda a cambiarte.-ordena Sasuke a su subordinado.

-¿como ahora así?-rebate Jugo pillado.

-No le contradigas a Sasuke Juugo, y sigue la orden.-le repite petulantemente Karin a Juugo y este frunce el ceño…

-Ag…esta bien.-dice Jugo resignado y va hasta el baño del bar de mala muerte a vestirse para la ocasión mientras Sasuke seguía vigilando a los akatsuki.

-YO QUIERO ESTA SASORI-SAN NO SEAS MALO, ANDA NO SEAS COBARDE, ANDALE DI QUE SIIIIIII…-gritaba Tobi saltándole a Sasori como un niño mimado.

La señorita vendedora se cansa de rogarles y llama a un tipo de ruda apariencia que se encontraba en frente de un negocio observando desde la puerta y este se mueve hasta ahí:

-SUELTA ESO TE DIGO %$$$$$&%$&$%, .-le regaña nuevamente Sasori a Tobi mientras este sigue lloriqueando y los otros siguen espiándolos.

-¡Que sucede aquí!- acaba de decir aquel tipo rudo que llamo la vendedora.

- Jhonny, ellos no quieren pagar esa muñeca.-acuso la señorita bastante alterada mientras otros tipos aprovechaban de robarle adentro cosas mas valiosas que la muñeca que Tobi no quería les devolver…

-¿Así, con que robando los mal vivientes?- asevera el tipo (los que se recuerdan de la serie Dragon Ball Z este tipo tiene una apariencia muy parecida a Nappa, aquel compañero de Vegeta -inner: o sea "muy pequeñito")

-Sasori-san, este tipo nos esta mirando con cara fea parecida a la de Pein –sama cuando se enoja.-dice Tobi asustado a Sasori que de la impresion dejo de rascarse.

- ¡pero que haces! Devuelve eso, acso no ves que nos quieren "dar" por tu culpa.-le regaña Sasori apurado por el tamaño del sujeto (-inner: pobrecito)

Habia una mujer que pasaba por ahí que los quedo observando y le pareció muy gracioso el chico de la mascara y se quedo observándolo con interés:

-Vaya, todo un fenómeno del reino animal ja ja.-dice para si la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Paguen o conocerán el "peso" de la justicia.-los amenaza el hombre arremangándose los puños de su camisa (inner: ay dios).

-TIENEN QUE PAGAR ESO…-seguía gritando la señorita y Sasori no dejaba de rascarse tambaleándose para todos lados.

- Devuelve eso mierda.-ordena Sasori volviéndole las ganas de rascarse.

-Pero Sasori-san, esta me gusto mucho.-lloriquea Tobi sin soltar la susodicha y el tipo se acerca a él amenazadoramente.

-AAAAA SASORI-SAN, ESTE TIO ME QUIERE PEGAR.-grita Tobi asustado.

-ENTONCES DEVUELVELE ESA MIERDA TE DICEN JODER.-le exclama Sasori cabreado.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….-grita Tobi.

-¿A que no? Ven acá mierda.- y el tal Jhonny se le va encima…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- grita Tobi como si lo fuesen a violar y se echa a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo y Jhonny lo sigue…

- Mierda, anda a avisar a Jugo que se apure Karin.- le ordena Sasuke al ver huir a Tobi.

-Si Sasuke.- responde ella mientras Sasuke sin aguantarse decide ir tras ellos para no perderle el rastro y Sasori se queda parado sin saber que hacer.

- Pobre imbecil, ojala te atrapen y te hagan mierda, je.- dice Sasori pero sin darse cuenta que el tipo venia de vuelta,¡para agarrarlo a él!:

- TU NO TE ME ESCAPAS.-grita Jhonny abalanzándose sobre el master y este se espanta:

- CON UN DEMONIO, MALDITO TOBI.- grita Sasori dando un salto por los aires esquivando al furioso "guardia" y tambien se echa a correr…

-¡Ven acá canalla!- grita Jhonny siguiendo a Hiruko-san.

- ¡Atrápalos Jhonny! - grita la señorita vendedora y todo el tumulto de gente queda impactada por el escándalo.

- Lo que hacen los gays reprimidos por "una muñequita"…jajajaja.-se burla la sarcastica mujer yéndose del lugar.

- VEN ACA MIERDA.-

Jhonny persigue a ambos ninjas perdiendo el rastro de Tobi que nadie sabe donde se metió con la muñeca y Sasori apurado no sabia ni para donde correr:

- MALDITO TOBI ¿DONDE MIERDA ARRANCO?.- reclamaba la voz de Hiruko apuradisimo y con Sasuke siguiéndolos de cerca cuando sin darse cuenta, el vengador del clan Uchiha colisiona a 50km por hora con otra "sombra" que seguia la misma causa:

- PERO…QUE DEMON…- dice Sasuke deteniéndose sobre un alto tejado y al verse tan desprovisto (inner: no se fijo en lo que tenía en frente, je, tantas ganas le tiene a Itachi)

- ¿TU?- pregunta sorprendido.

- Vaya Sasuke, parece que no soy el unico sorprendido por los miembros de akatsuki, jeje, si que dan susto.- termina diciendo irónicamente esa voz muy conocida mientras el resto del equipo Hebi aun no estaba listo:

- APURATE JUGO, QUE SE NOS VAAAAN.- grita Karin a Jugo que no terminaba de vestirse.

- Espera que aun no acabo, ¿crees que es fácil? No es común disfrazarse de algo tan humillante todos los dias, joder.-

-Andale Jugo, no seas quejón como Suigetsu y apúrate que los perderemos.- señala Karin.

- JAJAJAJA, ¿Quejón? Mas bien lo eres tu, pelo de escoba!-

-JUGO COMO TE ATREVES.- le increpa Karin.

- HEY, ese no fui yo.- se defiende Jugo.

- ¿entonces quien?- pregunta Karin y tras ella aparece una "sexy" sombra:

-YO.-

_¿ Quien será este tipo que acaba de aparecer?_

______________________________________________________________________________

Espero que me apoyen con sus review porque estoy muy triste ToT, ¿que va a hacer una autora sin lectores? T-T

El próximo capitulo tendrá más acción, me despido y saludos a los que me dejan reviews, les daré galletas virtuales a la proximaXD:

**Hanabi Lawliet**** : si, **por jashin que este fic es la locura, Itachi tambien estaba algo "apurado", aprecio tu apoyo y que siempre me señales lo que mas te gusto, de veras lo aprecio, muchos saludos y ojala y te haya echo reír este ultimo capitulo, nos leemosXD.

Sayonara


	11. Muñeca de Tobi

Hasta que al fin actualizo, disculpen a los que esperaron. Este capitulo será mas "movido" por así decirlo, y es que me gustan los fics que posean el ingrediente acción, bueno, deben tener de todo pero prefiero la comedia mezclada con accion y romance…rara combinación, pero es lo que hayXD.

Disclaimer: Nuevamente les debo recordar que los akatsuki y el grupo Hebi le pertenecen al autor de Naruto, o sea Masashi Kishimoto, pero si los presta para hacer ficsXD.

nota: recuerden que este fic es Muy insolente y loco xd

-&&&&&&&&&-cambio de escena.

-"entre comillas"-pensamientos (XXX)

-(*****)-datos de la autora o que se yo

Y todo comienza nuevamente así, con la ultima escena del capitulo anterior.

Ahí les va:

**Hebi al rescate y el dilema de la muñeca de Tobi.**

- APURATE JUGO, QUE SE NOS VAAAAN.- grita Karin a Jugo que no terminaba de vestirse.

- Espera que aun no acabo, ¿crees que es fácil? No es común disfrazarse de algo tan humillante todos los dias, joder.-

-Andale Jugo, no seas quejón como Suigetsu y apúrate que los perderemos.- señala Karin.

- JAJAJAJA, ¿Quejón? Mas bien lo eres tu, pelo de escoba!-

-JUGO COMO TE ATREVES.- le increpa Karin.

- HEY, ese no fui yo.- se defiende Jugo.

- ¿entonces quien?- pregunta Karin y tras ella aparece una "sexy" sombra:

-YO.-

Acaba de aparecer un rostro conocido para ellos y de la curiosidad Jugo asoma la cabeza por el vestidor:

-SUIGETSU, HIJO DE PUTA, VOLVISTE.- exclama Jugo sorprendido.

-Si, lo pensé mejor pero, no celebres Jugo, me estoy rebajando al nivel de Karin, pero aun así, esta mas capacitada para "hacer el trabajo sucio", y nosotros nos encargamos de atraer a Itachi a Sasuke, ¿ese es el plan no? Mientras Karin le pone "con todo", je- indica el peliceleste muy irónico y seguro.

- BAKA, COMO ME DICES ESO, ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA.-le grita Karin ofendida.

- Vamos Karin, para algo que sirvas.- concluye Suigetsu y Karin sin poder aguantar mas se le va encima:

- Ahora veras homosexual de mierda…-dice Karin acercándose al sonriente Suigetsu cuando el Uchiha aparece, y se le interpone:

- ¡Sasuke! -grita Karin sorprendida.

- Basta Karin, Suigetsu tiene razón, deben hacer lo que sea para concretar el plan, lo que sea, y si tienes algún problema con aquello, no te quiero ver otra vez cerca de mi.- dice Sasuke muy serio y ella desiste del ataque:

- Sasuke…- dice Karin y no le quedo de otra que obedecer y someterse a la voluntad de su amor y superior Uchiha mas sexy (inner: porque aun no conoce a Itachi XD)

-¡Basta de cháchara y movámonos antes de que le perdamos el rastro! ¡Andando!- ordena Sasuke saliendo como un celaje del lugar.

-¡Esperame Sasuke!¡Muevanse ustedes tambien par de idiotas!-grita Karin siguiendo al joven Uchiha.

- Con ese par de idiotas de capas, quien no se anima, deben ser todos unos imbeciles al igual que ellos, así me será mas fácil quitarle la espada al pez ese.-señala Suigetsu sonriente.

-¿Entonces volviste al ver a ese parcito ahí en esa tienda de juguetes? –pregunta Jugo curioso.

-Si, je, no lo iba a hacer porque creí que akatsuki era serio pero, veo que no, y nos estamos perdiendo del verdadero espectáculo así que vamos antes de que me arrepienta.- indica el ninja de la katana.

- Espérenme que aun no me "las" termino de acomodar.- decia Jugo saliendo del vestidor vestido de mujer con la peluca toda desarreglada y con una bola de algodón grande en la mano y Suigetsu no se aguanta:

-AJAJAJAJAJA CON&%&% QUE TE VES "RICA".-se burla Suigetsu.

-NO TE RIAS HIJO DE PUTA, CREES QUE ES GRACIOSO.- reta Jugo ofendido.

-Terminen el jaleo los dos, ¡Sasuke ya se fue!- vuelve por ellos Karin y el par de sometidos se queda mirando con cara de ¿Y que hacemos?

- Vamos mierda, no nos queda de otra.-dice Jugo resignado saliendo del lugar.

- Como digas "belleza" jajajajaja.- le siguió Suigetsu.

-Con%&%&%&, toma a ver que se siente.-y Jugo le tira una peluca lila a Suigetsu XD.-

-Agggg…idiota.- termina diciendo el ninja de la katana tomándola y poniéndosela al revés…

-APURENSE MIERDA.-les iba gritando Karin mientras rastreaba al Uchiha.

Ahora, el enmascarado estaba escondiéndose tras unos matorrales a la salida del pueblo con su preciosa muñeca en sus manos:

-Shhhshshhhhh…...aquí no nos encontraran "Konan-san" jejeje, yo no voy a dejar que nos atrapen, no y no, los dos estaremos juntitos y calientitos en mi camita esta noche, mi cama olerá a ti, siiiiii….-decía Tobi a la muñeca como si se tratara de una persona sin percatarse del infierno que vivia su "compañero" de misión.

- Ese con&%&%&%&% me las va a pagar si, esta humillación le saldrá carisima.- decía Sasori colgando con Hiruko-san de un árbol mientras Jhonny estaba abajo a solo  
metros de encontrarlo a lo que el pelirrojo comienza a sudar frío otra vez…

-Sal de ahí, cuchito, cuchito…- decía Jhonny en señal de burla con un garrote en la mano mientras Sasori se comienza a persignar sobre el árbol…

- Juro, juro que nunca mas, lo juro, si me salvo no me reiré mas de la colección de marionetas de antaño de mi abuelita, lo juro.-rezaba el pelirrojo sosteniendo a Hiruko.

- ¡TE ENCONTRE!-

-¡MIERDA!- grita Sasori asustado soltando a Hiruko y este cae sobre la cabeza del fornido Johnny el cual se desmaya por el golpe…

Pein al fin se disponía a llegar a su cuarto, absolutamente cansado de la actitud de sus subordinados a relajarse y recuperar fuerza cuando no sabia con lo que se iba encontrar a sus pies (inner: no, no es Konan en cuatro patas, no piensen malXD)

-¡Pero que demonios!.-grita al ver a su fornido guardia tendido en el piso durmiendo.

-AGGG…no bastaba solamente con ellos, %$%$%$%$…-regaña Pein furioso tomándose la cara del fastidio, entonces se le va encima al "reino del fantasma hambiento" dándole de que puntapié para despertarlo por holgazán:

-DESPIERTA MIERDA.-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA….JEFECITO.- grita el escolta mas grande de Pein despertándose espantado por el balde de agua fria y con el grito Konan también se despierta de su sueño:

-Pein.-alcanza a decir Konan antes de levantarse:

-TE DEJO A CARGO DE MI MUJER Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES ES QUEDARTE DORMIDO MIERDA.-

-PERO JEFE, no he dormido en mas de tres dias, he tenido turno "noche" en el "Entre Sapos" del jefe Jiraiya.- se disculpa el guardia muy adolorido por el golpe.

-Cállate mierda, no me hables, no me mires.-

- Si jefecito.- y agacha la cabeza ante su superior

-Ahora es un peligro dejarte solo al cuidado de Konan, tendré que poner doble vigilancia a parte de ti, grandísimo imbecil.-le sigue regañando Pein y Konan abre la puerta.

-¡Pein!-le dice la kunoichi asustada.

-Konan - responde el como galán de películas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta la kunoichi extrañada.

- Lo mismo de siempre, estos y los demás pajeros miserables me tienen aburrido.- declara Pein entrando al cuarto cerrando la puerta con brutalidad.

- ¿Ya me dejaras salir?-pregunta ella algo tímida.

-Aun no, esperare a que ese par de inadaptados, Tobi y Sasori traigan diversión a esa bola de calientes y ahí podrás salir Konan.-

-entiendo que me quieras proteger pero, ya me siento atrapada.-le comenta Konan y este se le acerca serio tomándole las manos.

-¿Cómo demonios te sientes atrapada si yo te amo?-

-Pero… Pein…yo…- dice sonrojada.

- No lo entiendes aun, quiero ser el primero en tu vida.-declara Pein seguro y esta le retira la vista.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no me quieres?-pregunta Pein.- ¿acaso no te he dado opciones? Sabes que te he aguantado demasiadas cosas Konan, empezando por morderme y mandarme a la mierda.-

Konan solo baja la vista escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, que se sentía atrapada, que no lo amaba como el a ella y que su "rosa" era de ella y se la podía entregar a cualquiera que ella quisiera y no precisamente a él…

-Cuando esten todos relajados, creo que podremos "consumar" lo nuestro Konan.- señala Pein acercándose a la ventana (-es una guarida oscura y muy grande pero igual tiene ventanas-inner: no pierdas el tiempo con eso)

Konan se sentía nerviosa y atrapada, no podia lidiar en contra la voluntad de su líder que la poseería en cualquier momento, aunque ella tratara de eludirlo, pero aun así, no se dejaria amedrentar demasiado:

-Lo que digas Pein.- miente Konan y Pein sonrie para si pensando:

-"Siiiiiiiii….al fin, comeré bueno".-piensa sádicamente Pein frotándose las manos imaginándose quizás que escena XXX...

Ahora Sasori mira hacia abajo colgando del árbol preocupado por soltar a su antigua marioneta:

- ¿Qué sucedió?¿OH?- se sorprende el pelirrojo que aun no entiende lo que pasó.

- SI…SASORI-SAAAAAN, SI, SASORI-SAN A SALVADO A TOBI, SI, SASORI-SAN QUIERE A TOBI COMO A SU HERMANITO.- sale gritando Tobi de en medio de un arbusto todo escandaloso y feliz:

-¿Tu? ¿Estabas ahí? Con%$%$%, no te vi ni el pelo mierda, tsk.-le dice Sasori saltando del arbol con cuidado al verse libre de peligro con el tal Jhonny desmayado con Hiruko-san sobre él:

-Orale Sasori-san, si que eres todo un héroe, ¡"Konan-san" te quiere dar un beso!- dice Tobi acercándole a la cara la muñeca peliazulada…

-Quita esa mierda de mi vista, por su culpa casi nos cagan.-

-Uo?…pero "Konan-san" aun esta asustada Sasori-san, y por eso quiere darte un besito.-

-Termina te digo y vamonos de aquí antes de que se despierte.- indica Sasori tomando con cuidado a su Hiruko-san y a Tobi se le ocurre otra "inteligente" idea.

-SASORI-SAN.-

-¿Qué mierda tienes ahora?-

-Mira…- dice Tobi acercándose al desmayado.

-Deja a esa mierda ahí o acaso quieres que nos de?-

-Shhhhhhhh…- silencia Tobi cuando comienza a revisarle los bolsillos…

-Oye maldita sabandija, deja eso ahí o se despertara, mierda.-dice Sasori nervioso.

-Shhhh…espera Sasori-san, ya casi esta.- dice Tobi registrándole todo al guardia cuando al fin "lo encontró".

-Si…Sasori-san, aquí esta.-murmura Tobi en voz baja tomando la billetera del sujeto.

-Como serás de imbecil, para que mierda quieres eso.-reclama Sasori indignado.

- Espera.- dice Tobi y la abre pero esta tenia una alarma que comienza a sonar...

-¡Mierda Tobi, deja eso!- grita el pelirrojo.

- Uo? Apágate, apágate, apágate…- decia Tobi sacudiendo la billetera y el calvo se despierta.

-AHhhhhh…que demonios paso… ¡TU!-grita Jhonny al ver a Tobi encima de él ¡y con su billetera!

- A no, yo me echo a volar.-dice Sasori volando del lugar con su Hiruko dejando a Tobi solo.

- AAAAAAy jejeje, es que… Tobi solo quería la foto de la chica desnuda, jeje.- se disculpa sin soltar la billetera ni la muñeca y el tipo se escandaliza:

- AAAAAAAAAAGGG, MALDITA SABANDIJA, AHORA VERAS.-

- AAAAAAAAAAA.-grita Tobi parándose de un salto y dándole una feroz patada en plena cara a Jhonny.

- CON&%&%&%&%&.- grita adolorido mientras Tobi vuelve a arrancar ahora con dos objetos robados a su haber (inner: mmm…no es tan inocente como parece)

- SASORI-SAAAAAAAAAN ESPERAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.-

- ANDATE A LA MIERDA, NO ME SIGAS, ARREGLATELAS SOLO MIERDA.-gritaba Sasori corriendo muy incomodo con su marioneta mientras Tobi lo alcanza y Jhonny los sigue más que enfurecido.

- PERO SASORI-SAN, SOMOS UN EQUIPO, DEBEMOS SER CUATES EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS COMO ESTA…WUAAAAAAAAA.-

- ¡Callate no me sigas te digo!- le ordena Sasori a Tobi.

- PERO SASORI-SAN, CUANDO HAY NECESIDAD HAY NECESIDAAAAAAD.- declara Tobi sin dejar de correr.

- MALDITOS GILIPOLLAS, LO PAGARAN CON SU VIDA.- los amedrenta el tipo y Sasori se desespera:

-NO ME SIGAS MIERDA…-le gritaba Sasori cansado de correr con Hiruko a la vez y se tropieza soltando a la marioneta que vuela lejos.

-¡Sasori-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!-grita Tobi asustado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA HIRUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAN.- grita Sasori viendo volar a su marioneta.

-ATAJALA MIERDA.-le grita a Tobi.

-Allá voy, Tobi es un buen chico.-

Tobi pega un formidable salto atajando espectacularmente la vieja marioneta de Sasori pero se pierde en unos matorrales…

- ESO ES MALDITO IDIOTA, ALGO QUE HAGAS BIEN.- le grita el pelirrojo tendido de hocico en el suelo cuando alguien lo toma por atrás…

-Ya te tengo.-

- Oh, no.-dice Sasori como un conejo atrapado al ser sostenido por Jhonny como a un trapo en el aire.

-SI, Hiruko –san fue salvado por Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico ¿Sasori-san?-dice Tobi al salir del arbusto viendo al pelirrojo colgando de un árbol como un murciélago listo para ser apaleado por el garrote del gran Jhonny.

-SASORI-SAAAAAAAAAN.-

- AJA,ahí estas pequeño rufián, ven acá.-dice Jhonny acercándose al enmascarado para hacerle la misma maldad…

- SASORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN….- sigue gritando el buen chico.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡Ven acá mierda! – Jhonny se le va encima con todo sobre Tobi:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-grita y suelta a Hiruko-san y Sasori colgando de cabeza se desespera.

- NO SUELTES ASI A HIRUKO-SAN IDIOTA.-

-¡No te me escaparas! AJAJAJAJA.-grita Jhonny tras Tobi quien como un conejo se escabulle en medio de los arbustos dejando a Sasori "solo".

Sasuke también en medio del bosque tras unos matorrales, observa junto a su equipo la suerte de estos dos que de espíritu de equipo tenían muy poco:

-Jajajaja…akatsuki vale &%&&.-se burla la Suigetsu.

-Silencio, saldrán a defenderlos cuando de la orden.- dice Sasuke.

-¿Cómo asi Sasuke? ¿Quieres que los "protejamos"?- pregunta Jugo confundido.

-No le contradigas a Sasuke idiota, tienes razón Sasuke, lo haremos tal como dices.-dice Karin pegada a Sasuke.

-Ag…claro, tu estas "apta" para seguir la orden , ¿no Karin?-decía la Suigetsu cuando el Uchiha los silencia mientras observan al pelirrojo tambalearse como piñata de cumpleaños.

-AAAAAAAgggg…Maldita sea, no me puedo soltar, tsk.-declara Sasori apretado por un amarre muy fuerte y Sasuke aprovecha:

-Ve a ayudarle Jugo.-le ordena y este se espanta:

-Debes estar bromeando.- replica Jugo y Suigetsu, con la peluca al revés se tapa la boca para reírse.

- ¡Anda te dicen!-le grita Karin dándole un empujón al pelinaranja que sale más que descolocado a escena:

- No alcanzo mi kunai, no lo alcan…-decia Sasori cuando se encuentra con una "monumental mujer".

-Pe…pero que demonios.-dice espantado al ver a la mujer, que media 2 metros, con una peluca lisa naranja, un kimono rosado y un abanico.

-Es…es una mujer…muy…muy grande ¿o no?- observa Sasori muy incomodo y de cabeza balanceándose para verla mejor.

-Ps…anda, ve y dile que lo quieres ayudar mierda, anda.-le susurra Karin y este muy humillado se le acerca caminando lo mas lento posible y Suigetsu se aprieta el estomago de tanto reirse.

- Hola.-dice Jugo con voz afeminada que le salían "gallitos" por los nervios tragando saliva.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta el atrapado pelirrojo.

-Pasaba por aquí y oí unos grititos de niño travieso. -señala afeminadamente Jugo todo humillado.

-No va a resultar Sasuke, Jugo parece un verdadero travesti .-comenta Karin nerviosa mientras Sasuke sigue serio y Suigetsu sigue riéndose.

-Aja jajá, con&%&%%&&, nunca pensé que me reiría tanto.-

- Heje…yo soy, soy…me llamo, Susi, Luna Susi.- le responde Jugo diciendo el primer nombre que se le viene a la cabeza y Suigetsu quiere ir al baño del ataque de risa.

-¿No se le pudo ocurrir un nombre mejor?-comenta Karin extrañada.

- Concéntrate Karin, deberás ir por el otro, asi que estate atenta.-le señala Sasuke y esta se comienza a poner nerviosa mientras Suigetsu sigue "gozando".

- ¿Luna Susi?-pregunta Sasori de cabeza.

- Si Susi, lindo.-le repara Jugo muy humillado y el pelirrojo aun no cabe de la impresión.

- ¿Susi? Oye, que tal si me echas una mano.-le pide Sasori apurado.

- Esta bien.- dice Jugo acercándose sacando un kunai de su kimono:

-Vaya, si que andas preparada, aparte de grande y fea, eres una mujer de armas tomar.-menciona Sasori impresionado.

-Por supuesto.-responde con esa voz muy desaliñada cuando "llegaron visitas":

- TU SI QUE NO TE LIBRARAS DE MI.-

-Mierda ¡es él!-grita Sasori al ver aparecer a Jhonny con la muñeca de Tobi en la mano.

-Con %$%$%$%, ya atrapo a Tobi.-dice el master asustado.

-Oh no.-dice Jugo igual de impresionado kunai en mano sin poder soltar al master aun y ante la mirada atónita del guardia y los espias.

- Vamos Jugo, tu puedes.-echa porras Karin.

- Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí,¿Qué haces "belleza"? ¿Acaso quieres ayudar a este convicto a fugarse del "juicio" de mi garrote?- pregunta irónico el sujeto al ver a la inmensa mujer que pretendía "ayudar" tan solo.

-Ojojojo, no , yo…tan solo, quise ayudar al "pequeñin".-se disculpa Jugo afeminadamente y Sasori mira a ambos confundido.

-Pero preciosa, si quieres ayudar al "pequeñin", ayúdame a mi primero y de ahí…nos vamos para la "esquinita".-insinúa el tipo moviendo rápido las cejas en señal de "coqueteo" a Luna Susi que media 50cm, mas que el guardia y Suigetsu ya no aguanta mas y se va tras un matorral.

-Sasuke, esta resultando, Jugo si pasa por mujer.-comenta Karin y Sasuke otra vez la hace callar.

- ¡No puede ser!¡Moriremos!-grita Sasori asustado cuando de repente aparece Tobi por los aires y le cae encima al guardia tapándole los ojos y gritando como loco:

-SUELTA A KONAN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.-

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS.-grita Jhonny tratando de sacarse al enmascarado y Jugo se espanta:

- Con%$%$%$%%$, ¡esta vivo!-exclama Luna sorprendida.

- Anda, anda, desátame ahora que Tobi lo tiene.-pide otra vez el master apurado y "ella" le hace caso.

- SUELTALA, SUELTALA, SUELTALAAAAAAAA.-sigue gritando Tobi.

- MALDITO ANIMAL, AHORA VERAS.-

- AL FIN, me largo de aquí.- declara Sasori suelto ya sin siquiera dar las gracias y se va como alma al infierno olvidando algo muy preciado para él.

- TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAAAS…-grita el guardia agarrando a Tobi azotándolo contra el mismo árbol donde estaba colgado el master.

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…-Tobi cae como un estropajo al suelo y como habrá sido que hasta a Jugo le dio pena y Sasuke seguía observando serio:

- COMO TAN MARICON.-le grita Jugo olvidando su papel de mujer y este se le va encima.

- ¿Maricon? Ahora veras.-amenaza Jhonny acercándose a "ella" pero justo aparece Sasori de vuelta interponiéndose:

- MI MARIONETA, DONDE CRESTA ESTA.-

- Pero como serás…-dice Jugo hartado y Johnny se enfurece más aun:

- TU.- dice el guardia sacando su garrote.

- CON%$%$%$%.-grita el master asustado al ver como Jhonny se le acerca garrote en mano pero en ese movimiento Jugo le toma el brazo torciéndoselo haciendo de que llave al sujeto, volteándolo en menos de un segundo:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…-grita de dolor.

-Excelente.-exclaman al unísono Sasuke con Karin y Suigetsu recién asoma su cabeza:

-¿Qué¿ ¿de que me perdí?-

- Tu turno Suigetsu.- ordena Sasuke y Suigetsu ni se percata.

-BAKA, VE A AYUDARLOS.- le grita Karin dándole un puntapié al chico de la peluca mal puesta que ni alcanzo a percatarse de la orden:

-hija de •$%$$%.- grita cayendo al suelo frente al la "escena de acción".

- SUELTAME EL BRAZO MUJER, ME LASTIMAS.-ruega Jhonny atrapado por la fuerte "mujer" de pelo de fuego.

-NO LA SUELTES, NO LA SUELTES TE DICEN.-salta Sasori como chico a su costado y Suigetsu se acerca:

- ¡OH NO, OTRA MUJER FATAL!-declara Jhonny como presa atrapada.

- NO te soltare hasta cuando prometas no hacerles daño a los indefensos niños del mundo.- señala Jugo con un aire de "superhéroe" mirando a Suigetsu que no sabe ni que decir:

- ¡Heee…primita! Ejem ¿Qué te dije de jugar a los "bandidos" en el bosque?-improvisa Suigetsu simulando la voz de una chica pero no le salía y Karin es ahora quien se va tras un matorral…

- Rose, tú sabes, me gusta ayudar a los "desposeídos".-responde Jugo igual de mal en la simulación de una voz femenina y Sasori abre la boca de la impresión:

- ROSEEEEEEE?-grita Suigetsu espantado por el nombre que le acaba de dar su camarada haciendo referencia al color de su peluca...

- Mierda…-dice el master sorprendido.

-AAAAAAAAYYY YA, ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, NO LES HARE DAñO.-

- No te creo.-sostiene Jugo sin soltar el brazo del guardia aun.

-Yo tampoco le creo, matémosle.-señala "Rose" que es tan plana como una modelo de Donatela Versache*(se pronuncia asi)

-ES VERDAD, PERO SUELTAME.-sigue gritando el guardia y Jugo lo suelta pero este aprovecha de darle una feroz patada hacia atrás haciendo volar lejos a "Luna Susi" azotándola contra el mismo árbol donde se golpeo Tobi cayendo también encima del desmayado enmascarado:

-NOOOOO…ESTAMOS PERDIDOS…-grita Sasori tomándose los cabellos y Suigetsu desenvaina su espada.

-TE DIJE QUE NO LO SOLTARAS IDIOTA.-le grita Suigetsu abalanzándose sobre el guardia y este saca una nunchako

- TOBI CON%$%$%$%$%, DESPIERTA.-grita Sasori tratando de sacarlo de debajo del cuerpo del gran Jugo disfrazado de mujer mientras Suigetsu peleaba con el ágil guardia y Sasuke seguía atento.

-Ahora te toca Karin, asume posición. - le ordena Sasuke y esta pone los ojos en blanco malinterpretando las palabras del Uchiha:

- Ay…Sasuke ¿"me toca"? ¿Quieres que asuma posición?- pregunta la pelirroja sonrojada y con picardía.

- Si.- repite el Uchiha y Karin parecía estar en el cielo comenzando a desabrocharse la blusa recostándose en el pasto:

- Estoy lista Sasuke, si hoy "me toca", hazlo, pero se suave.-decía Karin tendida en el pasto dejando ver su sostén y Sasuke la mira con odio:

-¿Qué haces Karin?-le pregunta incomodo.

- Vamos Sasuke, tu lo pediste, hoy "me toca".-

Sasuke frunce en ceño y se le acerca a Karin tomándola de un brazo con brutalidad:

-¡Ay Sasuke!¡Siempre supe que eras todo un "animal".-

- ¡Te toca la misión Karin!¡La misión! - exclama el Uchiha empujándola a la escena en donde Suigetsu seguía peleando y Sasori intentaba arrastrar a Tobi y a su Hiruko a la vez:

-Ay, Sasuke…-reclama Karin abrochándose la blusa y Sasori al verla se espanta (otra vez):

- CON%$%$%$%$%$, ¡Una mujer!- grita el master soltando a Tobi.

-Claro que si idiota, y una de a de veras.-contesta ella en forma presumida modelándole haciendo un giro coqueto al master con la blusa semiabierta y este abre la boca de la impresión (otra vez):

-¡Despierta mierda!¡debemos irnos!-grita Sasori a Tobi dándole un puntapié al pobre y ella es ahora quien se espanta:

-¿Pero acaso no es tu compañero que lo tratas asi?- le pregunta la pelirroja y este la mira extrañado:

-¿Y como demonios sabes que somos compañeros?-

-Eeeeeeee…-

-Ay Karin.-murmura Sasuke con hartazgo ante una tontería más de su subordinada.

- ¡Deberías ayudar en algo Karin en vez de quedarte parada ahí como siempre!-le grita Suigetsu en plena pelea con el fornido Jhonny.

-NI SUEñES QUE ME GANARAS PRECIOSA, Y CUANDO LO HAGA, LAS TRES TENDRAN QUE BAñARME, AJAJAJAJA.-declara el sujeto emocionado estilo Hidan en plena lucha y Suigetsu no le da tregua:

- ESO ES LO QUE CREES, TOMA.-Suigetsu sigue peleando y Karin al fin reacciona y va a ayudar a Jugo:

-Jugo…digo ¡Lunita! despierta…¡esto te pasa por confiada!-

- ¡Tobi!¡Con un demonio!-sigue gritando el master agarrando a patadas al pobre de Tobi y Karin ya no aguanta aquella injusticia:

- ¡Dejalo ya!-

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Sasori como si fuera de lo mas normal "apalear" a Tobi.

- Es solo un niño.-le dice Karin a Sasori y este frunce el ceño.

-¡Si tanto te gusta ayudalo!.-le grita Suigetsu a Karin.

- CALLATE TU, NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA.-le responde y Jugo es el que se despierta:

- Ag…que demonios paso.-

-¡Jugo!¡Despertaste!-grita Karin y Sasuke se tapa la cara por la estupidez de la chica.

- LUNA MIERDA, LUNA.-le repara Suigetsu furioso

- ¡Callate Rose!.-le contesta Karin y justo en ese instante el guardia le toma ventaja a la constante distracción de Suigetsu con la pelirroja y lo toma con esas cadenas por el cuello amenazándolo con su propia espada que acaba de soltar y lo aprisiona tan fuerte que ni se mueve:

-¡Rose!-grita Jugo preocupado.

-CONCHALE VALE.-se suma también Sasori con "lo suyo" mientras Karin trata de despertar a Tobi (- no crean otra cosa, solo lo quiere despertar-inner: no le crean, Karin le quiere quitar su "virginidad")

-AJAJA… ¡ya te tengo!¡eres mía "amazona loca"!-exclama Jhonny reteniendo del cuello con esas duras cadenas a Suigetsu y con la espada apuntándole en el estomago.

-AAAAAAAG...¡Ayúdame mierda!.-pide "la" Suigetsu a Jugo y este comienza a sentirse mal…

-¡Ah no! ¡Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra!-grita Sasori tomando a Hiruko-san queriendo arrancar de ahí pero Karin lo alcanza a agarrar:

-Tu no te mueves de aquí.-

- Ay...-dice el pelirrojo como niño asustado regañado por su mama y no se dan cuenta que Jugo ya había agarrado "la locura"

-NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS COMO IDIOTAS, AYUDENMEEEEEE.-

-SIIII…SANGRE QUIERO, SANGRE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOO…-grita Jugo soltando toda su locura.

-AY NO, ARRANQUEN, A JUGO LE DIO LA LOCURA.-grita Karin asustada.

- AY MAMA QUE ES ESO…-grita Sasori espantado al ver a Jugo irse como un loco encima del guardia…

Algún día continuara...

¿En que terminara todo esto? No me pregunten, solo dejen reviews

Como siempre supe, Hebi y Akatsuki no van juntos ni a la esquina...

Espero haber llenado sus expectativas (hasta ahora) para sugerencias, saludos, peticiones, reclamos, tomatazos virtuales, felicitaciones, amenazas nucleares y demás chiflas están los reviews, espero actualizar pronto solo si así lo quieren y me lo hacen saber,

MIS SALUDOS A TODOSXD

(y uno a ti en especial Hanabi, siento la tardanza)

Sayonara


End file.
